Insanity for Today
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: When Sonny traveled to Earth, he thought he was only going to visit his mother. But after having a "conversation" with the former Miss Mental Health, Macy Struthers, he realizes how wrong he was. Revenge of the Old Queen AND Shock Treatment!
1. Sonny in SPACE!

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the end AFTER you read this... It may spoil a few things. ;) (I'm only saying this because I've spoken to people who read the Author's Note first...)**

**And this has not been edited yet, so bare with me... Oh and this is my first ROTOQ story (and Shocky story, for that matter), so please be nice!**

Sonny was practically bouncing with excitement… Not that he was going to show it. No, no body could know that the king of Transylvania was excited to see his mother. That was just _embarrassing_. But it was true. He had not seen Janet for a year now, and General Riff Raff (who was also a bit like a "worthy advisor", really) had finally decided to let him go to earth.

But the safest trip was also the longest, and Sonny and Riff Raff would be stuck in the stupid travel pod for the next two days. Sonny was sure the only reason he had even survived was the fact that he would be seeing his mother soon.

It was morning, but seeing as they were in the middle of space it was impossible to tell unless you had a watch (which, of course, the king did). Sonny had made himself coffee, and he was not sure where Riff Raff had gone off to. The pod was tiny, and yet Sonny very rarely saw Riff. Strange.

Sonny shrugged, deciding there were better things to do that wonder where the cranky general was. So, sipping his coffee again, the young king got up and walked over to the computer. The internet access was slow, but at least it worked. Logging onto the internet, Sonny read his emails. All junk. It figures, thought Sonny, you're the king of the planet and all anybody bothers to send you is garbage.

Sighing, Sonny stood up once more and walked into the living room. He picked up a book from the coffee table (a terribly written romance novel) and began flipping through the pages. He got to the end, read it over a few times, and shrugged, deciding this book would be worth reading (Sonny rarely read books without knowing the ending first).

About two hours later, Sonny had finished the book and was bored again. He was about to go find a snack when General Riff Raff walked in. He gave Sonny a strange look, read the title of the book he held in his hands ("Violets are Blue"), and walked into the kitchen. Sonny stood up and followed him.

"Hey Riff,"

"Don't call me Riff," snapped Riff Raff as he made himself some coffee like Sonny had a few hours ago.

"Yeah, whatever." Sonny shrugged, ignoring Riff Raff's request. "Hey, how much longer until we'll get to earth, huh?" He looked at Riff Raff eagerly. The general looked at the king. For a moment, Sonny thought Riff Raff just was not going to respond.

Finally, Riff Raff replied with, "Another day or two."

"What?" snapped Sonny, kicking a cabinet and leaving a small dent. Riff Raff sighed, knowing _he_ was going to be the one blamed for that. "But… But I want to get to earth now!" Sonny whined in a way that sounded like a moody teenager – which he was.

Riff Raff ignored the king completely this time. He simply picked up his coffee, gave Sonny one last strange look, and walked out again. Once more he seemed to completely disappear. Sonny continued to stare at where Riff had been standing for a few more moments, before sighing and walking over to the refrigerator, where he found very little food. Angrily slamming the door, the king stomped out of the kitchen and back to the living room, where he got onto the couch and just lay there on his stomach complaining to himself for another hour.

XXX

It was finally dinner time. Not that he was excited for dinner. No, he was just excited to know that the day would almost be over: then only one more day until he was one earth.

They would be having some old canned soup tonight. Neither Sonny or Riff Raff were too happy about this idea. Knowing that the lousy meal would just make their tempers worse, the two silently agreed on not sitting near each other at dinner. Instead, Riff Raff went to the living room where he read a book (a much better one than "Violets are Blue"). Sonny simply sat in front of the computer as he ate.

"Hey Riff?"

Riff Raff decided it was not worth his time to correct the king again (he absolutely hated being called "Riff" by anyone but Magenta… who had died two years ago), so he simply said, "What do you want?" He absentmindedly flipped through another page in his book.

"Mom wants to know how many more hours…"

General Riff Raff was still surprised to hear the king refer to Janet as "mom". It was so strange to imagine that naive, innocent woman he had met during the Annual Transylvanian Convention could ever be the mother of this… _boy_.

"Tell Janet that we're probably another thirty-one hours away."

Sonny moaned in frustration as he began typing back a response, wanting nothing more than to get out of this pod and get to earth. He hated the idea of being here for another thirty-one hours.

XXX

The next morning, Sonny awoke with his back hurting terribly. He had to sleep on the couch – it was much comfier than the floor, where Riff Raff was, but it was still a pain. Stretching, the young king got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, only to trip on a pillow and fall on his face. Muttering curses under his breath, Sonny stomped into the bathroom.

Immediately the boy put on as much makeup as he could. Just looking at himself without makeup made him shudder a bit.

"You know, your father always were makeup." Riff Raff said from behind Sonny, his voice cold, as if even thinking about Frank-N-Furter was hard.

Sonny did not hear the hatred in Riff's voice. Instead, he nodded energetically as he brushed his brown-black hair. "Yeah, I've seen the movie. He _always_ wears makeup!" Sonny grinned. "It's so cool!"

"What is?"

"That I'm his son. I mean, seriously. He's famous – They even made a movie about him! And his personality…" Sonny paused, sighing in awe. "He was so bold and… wow…"

Riff Raff growled under his breath. If he had to describe the now long-dead transvestite, "bold" and "wow" were not the words he would have chosen. However, he knew better than to upset the king, so he just nodded and walked away.

XXX

A three AM the next morning, Sonny was awoken. Opening his eyes and yawning, he looked and saw Riff Raff.

"What's happening…?" asked Sonny, yawning.

"We'll be on earth in ten minutes." Riff Raff replied tersely. Sonny immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

_A/N If you're confused, go read Revenge of the Old Queen and try again later! ;) =P_

_Anyway, just a quick prologue. After reading ROTOQ, I assumed that Riff would be more of an advisor than a general, even though that's what the script says he is._

_And remember, in ROTOQ, there was a movie called "The Rocky Horror Show"… based on real events. So that explains the "the even made a movie about him!" bit._

_And I hope I got Sonny in character! D:_

_Shock Treatment-related stuff doesn't happen until chapter 3, BTW =3_

_Oh, and one more thing! In, like, the second paragraph, I said that Riff wanted Sonny to use the safest way to get to Earth. I think that – in his own Riff-Raff-way – he kind of cares for Sonny. Plus he would hate to see another Furter killed because of him. :P So… yeah… ;)_

_Wow, this author's note is getting kinda long. But… um… I rarely read books without knowing the ending (I usually look it up online), and I can see Sonny doing the same thing. He doesn't exactly seem like he would want a bunch drama… even in the books he reads. :P And "Violets are Blue" is a completely made up name. I thought it was pretty funny XD_

_Another thing: I can't _begin _tell you how hard it is to combine Shocky and ROTOQ, and still make it make sense. I've encountered multiple problems: Is it Janet WEISS or Janet MAJORS? Is Brad's brother STEVE or FARLEY? How long ago was Shocky? Where was Sonny? Did Brad die the same way he did in ROTOQ, or what?_

_Yeah… wish me luck…_


	2. Janet

**A/N Again, this has not been edited by anyone but myself... :)**

When the pod landed (in the middle of the forest near Denton), the sun had just risen. Janet was passed out, leaning on a nearby tree in her pajamas. Sonny stepped out and saw his mother and grinned. Walked over to her coolly, he nudged Janet.

"Hey, mom, wake up! We're here!"

Riff Raff stepped out and winced at the bright light. He definitely preferred the darkness of his home planet. He walked over so he was right behind Sonny. He rolled his eyes when he saw Janet, just barely waking up.

"Huh?" asked Janet, yawning. When she noticed where she was and who was standing in front of her she smiled tiredly. "Oh, hey sweetie." she patted him on the head, then nudged him on the cheek. Sonny chuckled, suddenly feeling awkward. He felt rather stupid – he had been so excited to see his mother, and now he was being just plain shy!

Riff Raff walked over to Janet and stared at her. Janet looked at the ground. Just looking at Riff reminded her of that awful night of the Transylvanian Convention. Riff Raff did not seem to like Janet very much either, so the dislike was (luckily) mutual.

Sonny awkwardly hugged his mother, then backed away. "We should… er…" he turned to Riff Raff. "Where are we staying?"

Riff Raff sighed, but realized he was not sure either. He looked at Janet.

"A hotel nearby." the woman replied. She began walking away and beckoned for the two to follow her. They eventually found the road, where an old car was parked. She got in the driver's seat. Sonny got in the passenger seat. Riff Raff was stuck with being in the back.

"You have a driver's license?" asked Riff with a raised eyebrow.

Janet chuckled softly and looked away, not wanting to reply to this question. Sonny rolled his eyes, grinning.

XXX

After a rather long drive (about twenty minutes), the three arrived in Denton. Janet had proven to be a sufficient driver, though she _had_ turned a couple cats into road kill by the time they had reached the hotel (which was a rather cheap one).

The three got out and found their room in the hotel. It was rather small, and smelled strangely of catnip. The walls were an ugly shade of yellow and the carpets were a faded maroon. And, sadly, there were only two beds. That meant Riff would have to sleep on the floor _again_.

"Hey, mom, how long are we staying in Denton?" asked Sonny, bouncing on the bed.

"I talked to Riff – he says you'll be here for a week." Janet replied from the bathroom.

"'Kay," Sonny replied. He then walked over to the television across from the two beds, picked up the remote, and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, he found absolutely nothing interesting on so he ended up watching a rerun episode of an old soap opera.

After ten minutes, Janet walked in. She had gone from wearing her pajamas to a nearly see-through top and a short skirt. Sonny could not help but grin. "Nice outfit," he commented. Janet smiled.

"Thank you, Sonny,"

Riff Raff walked in about thirty seconds later. He nodded at both people, then did a double take when he noticed what Janet was wearing. Sighing, he walked over to a chair and sat down. "Look, I don't think anyone here has had lunch yet."

As if on cue, Sonny's stomach growled.

Riff rolled his eyes and continued to speak. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Janet shrugged. "Well _I_ haven't got any money,"

Riff Raff glared at her with annoyance for a moment, before deciding the earthling was not worth his time. "Well we need to eat _something_,"

Sonny nodded, agreeing with Riff Raff for the first time that day. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

Janet sighed. "Look, I'm hungry too, but we don't exactly have the money to-"

"-I could probably steal something. It'd be easy," Sonny shrugged. He began flipping through channels again.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Janet angrily. "No son of _mine_ is going to have such little morals!"

"Since when do _you_ care about morals?" muttered Riff Raff. He thought of the way Janet had acted the night Rocky had been created.

Janet's eyes widened. Blushing, she turned and stomped over to Riff Raff, and the two began arguing. Sonny rolled his eyes and stood up. "Hey, I'm gonna… go explore. 'Kay?"

"Where are you going?" asked Janet, breaking away from the heated conversation for a moment. However, she kept glaring back at Riff every now and then.

"Meh, I'm just gonna walk around town for awhile. I'll be back before dinner." Sonny replied with a shrug. Before Janet could say anything, Sonny had already left. He could not stand to hear the two argue anymore.

_A/N Am I the only one who can see Janet and Riff arguing a lot? =P And I think Janet would care about Sonny in a kind of awkward, but still loving, way. :) Like Derpy Hooves! :D _

_^(if you got _that_ reference, you win an internet cookie)_


	3. Miss Mental Health

**A/N I've said this at the beginning of all the chapters so far, but as usual: no editing, so please don't flame because of grammer/spelling/etc =3**

Sonny had walked around the streets for about an hour. Ignoring what his mother had said about "little morals", the king of Transsexual had shoplifted a sandwich from a nearby Subway. He decided he would probably walk back to the hotel after another hour or so.

Ten minutes later, Sonny had walked through two supermarkets, looked through the woman's isle of a fancy clothing store (and managed to steal a nice pair of stilettos), and wondered aimlessly into a bar, where he was quickly thrown out. Now he was just plain bored.

Looking around for another shop to walk into, Sonny noticed a small thrift store at the very end of the street he was on. Walking in, he realized he was one of two people in there – the other was the cashier. He wondered through the clothing racks, but most of them looked too old and worn out to wear. He then found a few pairs of shoes in a huge hamper, but they would never fit him. So, shrugging, he began to leave the store.

Right as he was exiting, Sonny noticed a rather nice red jacket. He had no money… But it really _would_ look nice on him. The king growled – if he were back on Transsexual, he would not need to worry about this. He could get anything he wanted for free!

But not on Earth.

Sighing, Sonny decided to steal the jacket. The cashier was probably too old to notice anyway. Grabbing the piece of clothing, Sonny attempted to leave the store. However, about a yard out the door, he tripped and found himself lying on the floor, the jacket in his hands, obviously red-handed.

"Hey, punk! You tryin' to take somethin' from my store?" asked the cashier. He stood up and began running over to Sonny.

The king gasped. Leaving the jacket on the ground, he stood up. Dusting himself off, he began to run as far away as possible. Looking back, he saw that the man was still following him. Sonny was absolutely terrified – he had never been caught shoplifting before. Especially not by such an old person, too.

"I'm gonna call the police, ya here me!" screamed the man. Sonny ignored him and continued running. He had no clue where he was going, but after a good fifteen minutes he had left Denton and was now out near the country. The man had stopped following him.

Panting, Sonny sat down by the side of the road. He wondered how long it would take to get back to Denton and what time it was. He cursed under his breath – he had left his watch at the hotel. Sonny stood up and decided to head back. He began walking the way he came when he noticed something: a small shack he had obviously missed because he had been so busy running.

Usually, the king was smarter than this. Usually, Sonny would never walk into an old house. But this shack seemed to practically be _calling_ him. It had an eerie, supernatural feeling that he had never really felt before. He could not help but walk over to the shack.

The door was barely able to stand upright, for it was only hanging onto the frame by half of a hinge. The roof had many holes in it, and yet the inside of the house was literally pitch black. An strange whispering sound could be heard from the shadows.

"You… I know you!" a female's voice muttered ever so softly.

"Okay…" Sonny looked around, rather scared and considering leaving. "This is some _definite _creepypasta!"

At these words, a figure emerged from the shadows. A dim light turned on above so her face was visible. The sight of her made Sonny cry out in shock and horror. She was rather young, but her face had many wrinkles and was almost even deformed. Her eyes were strangely sunken in, and looked as if they had faded from a bright blue to a dark grey. There were traces of her that seemed as if she had once been very beautiful, but had lost everything.

Her clothes – a faded scarlet color – were torn and raveling. She limped a bit as she walked. Her hair, which had obviously once been blond, was faded to an unnatural grey-yellow.

"What… er… _who_ are you?" Sonny asked, his voice a fearful whimper.

"They sinned when they were together." the woman muttered. Sonny was certain she was insane.  
>"He destroyed her. The one thing he ever loved. Hatred. Lust." The woman paused for a second. Sonny opened his mouth to speak, but she continued before he could. "He turned her into a monster; her lover into a demon. He murdered the prince and the prince's lover. Nothing good comes from his heart. Nothing." The woman panted, as each if word was hard to get out.<p>

"Look… I really should get going." muttered Sonny, backing away.

The woman grabbed Sonny by the arm. Sonny cried out in fear. The woman's expression changed suddenly as she continued to speak, but about something very different. Even her tone – which before had sounded quite insane – was now rather calm and almost cool. "Yes, as Miss Mental health I am very excited about all the upcoming events for Farley Flavors… Of course, Faith Factory is going to be the best television series ever. I am definitely excited to see what the king of fast food has up his sleeves."

Sonny was absolutely terrified now. "Can I go? Please? My mom's gonna be wondering where I am."

Suddenly, the woman's tone was insane again. She shook a bit as she spoke. "She left. She left us all. She could have been a star and she left. And he caused nothing but pain. He ruined her life. He will ruin everyone."

"Who?" snapped Sonny. He either wanted a reasonable explanation, or to be allowed to leave.

"They were like the others. They were sinners. Lustful. Always together." There was a long pause. Sonny hoped desperately that the woman was done talking. However, her voice turned cool again and she change subjects. "No, I'm not worried. If Janet wants to make a fool of herself and give up the opportunity of a lifetime, I can't stop her. All I know is I am more than pleased with being America's first ever Miss Mental Health!"

Sonny screamed in frustration. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Macy…" she said, tears now forming in her eyes. "Macy…"

"Is that your name?" asked Sonny. "Hey, you said my mom's name: Janet. Is that the same person? Do you know her?"

Macy shook violently and finally let go of Sonny. The way she spoke now was very strained. She looked as if she was holding on desperately to the little bit of sanity she had left. "It went awful. Awful. Awful. Farley… Let everyone down. Ran. You must find him! ….They can be together now. Sinners. Failures. Abominations." Macy began cursing with everything she had in her. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down." the king realized that she was much _more_ sane when she was shaking violently than when she was calm and talking about "Miss Mental Health".

Just as he thought it, Macy straightened up and smiled. "Oh, yes, I am certain Dentonvale is going to get even more popular now that Farley Flavors is sponsoring it! Those McKinleys sure are lucky people!" Macy winked. She grinned widely, showing that she was missing half of her teeth. And the ones that were not missing were rotting.

Sonny had had enough. Turning around, he began to run as far away from Macy as possible. All that was on his mind was to get back to his mother. Get back to where things made sense.

"WAIT!" screamed Macy desperately. "TELL JANET! TELL JANET! TELL JANET!" Sonny reached the door and froze.

"What?" he asked. He was surprised that she knew who his mother was. Then he remembered that he had _just_ stated his mother's name was Janet. The king shrugged. She was probably just insane.

Macy suddenly muttered, her voice raspy, "Long live the king! O great ruler of Transylvania!" She smiled eerily. Sonny gasped. Unable to control himself, he walked back over to the woman.

"Y- You know who I am." he stated in awe.

"Tell… Janet… please…" she begged. Each word was extremely strained. She dropped to the floor and looked up at him. "Tell… Janet…" With these words, Macy collapsed. Sonny was certain she was dead.

_A/N Be honest: You expected Macy to go insane. :P I mean, she wasn't exactly stable in Shock Treatment, so why should she have gotten any better? And I only killed her because… well… it'll make this fan fiction easier to write later on. You'll see!_

_And no, her whole thing about "sinners" and "lust" and all that wasn't supposed to make sense. I'll be amazed if you know what I was talking about… (to be honest with you, _I_ don't even understand some of it)_

_And I used the word creepypasta because I like that word. And I can totally see Sonny using it, too. =P_

_LOL, I wrote this chapter and midnight, and to be honest, I was kinda freaked out when I was done. XD I guess I did a pretty accurate job of making Macy and her "house" creepy. :P XD_

_And PLEASE don't flame me! PLEASE. D:_


	4. An Explanation or Two

**A/N: Okay, this is my last time warning you that there's no editor... =P**

It was five o'clock when Sonny arrived at the hotel. Janet was waiting in the lobby, looking very worried. "Oh, Sonny, you're okay!" she gasped. She ran over, about to hug him, but she suddenly felt rather awkward and settled with just patting him on the head.

Sonny just stood there, frozen.

"Sonny?" asked Janet worriedly. "Is something wrong, honey?"

Sonny continued to stare into space. His mother waved her hand in front of his face. This seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Mom, I gotta talk to you. Now. It's pretty important."

Janet looked even more worried than before. "Um… okay. Here, let's go back to the room." she lead their way to the elevator (they were staying on the second floor). Getting inside, they waiting for it to move. Janet kept glancing over at Sonny worriedly. He was very pale.

When the two reached the room, Janet pulled out a room key. She opened the door and walked in. Sonny followed. He saw Riff Raff sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, reading some book about time travel. He looked up when Sonny walked in.

"Oh, he's finally come back… what took you so long?" asked Riff Raff.

Sonny did not reply. For some reason, being near Riff was rather… scary. Macy's words echoed in his mind at he starred at the alien. The king turned away.

"Okay, so what happened?" asked Janet, sitting down on the bed she had claimed. Sonny sighed and sat down on the bed across from her.

"I… met an old friend of yours."

At these words, Riff Raff seemed to get curious and walked over, sitting in the chair beside the two beds. Sonny continued to speak. "Yeah, I think her name was Macy. She said she knew you." he pointed at Janet, who gasped.

"Macy Struthers?" asked the woman, eyes wide.

Sonny shrugged. "I dunno what her last name was. But she was in this old shack… and I think she was going insane. She kept going on about how a couple was sinning, and how some man had destroyed and killed a bunch of people. And she talked about you, Mom. She said you left. And she said some guy failed and ran away."

"She sounds insane," Riff Raff noted.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "But that's not the weirdest part. Every now and then, she would get all weird and start going on about being 'Miss Mental Health'."

"Oh my gosh! It _was_ Macy Struthers!" gasped Janet.

"So you know who she is?"

"I did." Janet admitted. "She worked at the Denton Television Station. She was a horrible person-"

"-like you?" Riff Raff interrupted. Janet looked like she wanted nothing more than to punch Riff in the face, but had a feeling that was not the right thing to do at this moment.

"Anyway," Janet continued, struggling to keep her voice calm. "Macy worked at DTV. When I was given the choice to be Miss Mental Health, I declined. So Macy got chosen instead. It must not have worked out for her, though." Janet could not help but smile.

"She also went on about someone named Farley. I think she said something about him failing." Sonny said. "Do you know who that is?"

"Of course I do." Janet said with a nod. "He's Brad's brother."

"Brad…? Oh, you mean the guy you were with at the convention!" Riff said, understanding. He paused for a second. "I thought _Steve_ was his brother."

Janet nodded. "He is, but he's his adopted brother. Farley is his real brother. They got separated after the car crash killed their parents." there was a long pause. Both Riff Raff and Sonny seemed to feel as if knowing about the long-dead Brads Major's family was not important. "But, as I was saying, Macy was the new Miss Mental Health. Farley was the sponsor. He promised Faith Factory – the TV show that Macy was going to be in – would be a success. I guess it wasn't."

Sonny shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I mean, all you have to do is look at her and you can tell everything went wrong." Everyone was silent for a moment. "And you know the weirdest part of it all? She knew who I was. She knew I was the king of Transylvania!"

Riff Raff stood up in surprise. "Really? Are you sure?"

Sonny nodded. "Positive,"

Janet seemed at a loss for words. "She… knew? How?"

Sonny shrugged. "Beats me!" He paused. No one talked – they seemed too busy thinking. Finally, Sonny remembered something else. "And I'm supposed to find him! Macy told me to find Farley."

"She's insane, don't listen to her," Riff muttered.

"But… she knew who I was."

"So? I know who you are and you never do anything for me!" Riff Raff snapped. Sonny opened his mouth, looking like he was going to argue back, when Janet spoke.

"Did she say anything about the McKinleys?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "Yeah, she did! But… it was when she was all insane."

"I've gotta talk to her! She could answer all of my questions. I-"

"She died." Sonny interrupted his mother.

"What?" asked Janet and Riff Raff at the same time.

"Yeah. The last thing she said was that she wanted me to tell you. Then she just… died." Sonny was certain that _he_ was starting to sound insane. "I… wasn't too sure how to help her. I mean, she was crazy."

Janet was silent for a long time after this. Both Riff Raff and Sonny seemed to expect her to say something, so they just stared at her. Finally, the woman stated, "We should go find them."

"Who?" asked Sonny with a raised eyebrow.

"The McKinleys. They can explain all of this, I'm sure." Janet replied. Sonny had never seen her look so certain about anything. However, before the king could comment, Janet continued. "Where would they be?" This question seemed rhetorical, for she continued even though it had not been answered. "I bet that nurse (what was her name?) would know! Oh, Ansalong!"

"What?" asked Riff, thoroughly confused and showing it. Sonny nodded, completely agreeing with this question.

"Ansalong helped the McKinleys…" Janet explained, still deep in thought. "I bet she never left Denton! I wonder if we could find her?" Sonny opened his mouth to say something, but his mother continued to speak. "Sonny, get on the computer at the lobby. Search the name 'Ansalong', okay?"

"Why don't we search for 'McKinley'?" asked Riff.

"Because they're character actors. Do you have any idea how easy it would have been to change their last names?" Janet asked.

Sonny stood up. "Okay, I'm gonna go search up 'Ansalong', okay?" With these words, he ran out of the room.

As Sonny disappeared down the hallway, he could just barely hear Riff Raff mutter, "I still think this is a bad idea,"

_A/N This chapter was like… a filler. It doesn't serve much purpose, but it was too long to be in the next chapter and the stuff you learn in it is important to the story… so… yeah…_

_And yes, in order to make this work Steve is Brad's younger brother that he's not actually related to, and Farley is his real brother that got separated after the car crash… I think that makes sense._

_And Ansalong is one of my (if not my very) favorite character in Shock Treatment. So she's gonna be a main character in my fan fiction, 'kay? :)_

_And please don't flame me. I know this story isn't perfect, but you don't have to TELL me that! D:_


	5. Nurse What'sHerName

Sonny came running back to the room with an excited grin on his face. Janet looked at him hopefully. "So…?" she asked.

"Nell Ansalong. Formerly on the popular television series 'Dentonvale'. She lives here in Denton." Sonny replied with a grin. "_And _I got her address." he grinned wider than ever.

Janet clapped her hands. "Great!" There was a moment of silence. Riff Raff gave Janet a "What now?" kind of look. Janet finally turned to Riff and answered, "You should go find Ansalong. Ask her about what happened to Farley."

"Why me?" asked Riff Raff. "You're the one who knows her."

"Because I'm going with Sonny." Janet replied with a rather sinister-looking grin. It was obvious she did not want to see Ansalong. "He's going to show me where he found Macy."

"I told you already; she's dead." Sonny interrupted his mother.

Janet nodded. "I know. But who knows what she had around that place? Maybe she had something there that would tell us something."

Riff Raff sighed. "Remind me again why we're even doing this?"

Sonny stood up on the chair to make himself look important. "Macy knew something. She knew who I was; she knew about Transylvania. We should take her word for it." Riff still looked very unconvinced. Sonny spoke again, "What if she can – er, could have – helped us?" he was silent. Neither Riff or Janet understood Sonny meant by "help". Sonny sighed. "Look… I was just thinking: What if Farley knows about Transsexual too? She told me 'long live the king'… what if that meant…?" Sonny did not finish his question, he was sure that he had explained enough.

Riff Raff sighed and stood up. "Okay, then. I'll go find Nurse What's-Her-Name. Sonny, can you give me directions?" Sonny nodded. He walked over to a small desk in the hotel room, and found a pen and paper on it. He wrote the directions (he had very good memory).

XXX

"That's it! That's the place!" Sonny pointed out the car window at the old house. Janet pulled over and the two got out. Just like last time, the king felt a strangely intriguing and supernatural feeling.

Janet seemed to feel it too, for she looked very much like she wanted to turn back. Swallowing nervously, she walked over to the shack with Sonny just a few feet behind her.

Janet walked up to the door and tried to open it, only to have it collapse on the ground. Ignoring this, the woman walked very quietly inside. Sonny followed meekly. For some reason, he was even more scared of this place now than when he had been here before.

Janet found that the house was completely dark. She was literally unable to see past her own hand. "I brought a flash light!" Sonny suddenly exclaimed. Back at the hotel he had remembered to bring a light source due to the fact that he remembered how dark it had been last time.

"Great," answered Janet, rather relieved.

Grabbing the rather small flashlight out of his pocket, he turned it on. It was still hard to see, but at least they could see where they were going. A few more steps in, and Janet shrieked with horror. Sonny moved the flashlight to point at what she was so scared of, and took a step backwards in surprise.

Macy's dead body lay on the floor.

"Th- That's her…" Sonny shook with fear as he spoke.

Janet nodded. "Just keep going," she whimpered, walking past the dead body. They continued walking until they reached a wall. The once-white wallpaper was slowly ripping from the wall itself, and a few unidentifiable critters could be seen crawling on the floor. A huge pipe stuck out of the ceiling.

"There's gotta be a light switch around here somewhere," Sonny noted.

Janet nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We'll check the walls. I'll go to the right, you go to the left. We should meet up again by the door." Sonny shrugged and started walking to the left, feeling the wall as he did so in hopes of finding the light switch. Janet went to the right. She had brought the flashlight with her, so she did not need to hang on to the walls as Sonny did.

XXX

Seeing as Janet and Sonny needed to travel a farther distance, Riff Raff had been stuck walking. Because of this, a trip that would usually have taken ten minutes ended up taking about an hour. Finally, however, he managed to find the right house. Hoping Sonny had found the right person, the alien walked over and rang the doorbell.

And incredibly pretty girl with long blond-brown hair answered the door, looking confused. "Er… Hello." she smiled awkwardly, looking rather shy.

"Hello," Riff Raff greeted the woman. "Are you Nurse… er…" Riff paused. He realized he could not remember what Janet had said her name was. Had it started with a M? Or maybe a C? No, it was not a C… It was vowel, right? An E, maybe?

The woman giggled a bit. "I used to be a nurse. And my name's Ansalong. Er, Nell Ansalong."

Riff Raff sighed in relief: That was her name! Ansalong! "Yes, you're just the girl I was looking for. Can I come inside?"

Ansalong, who did not even know this strange man's name yet, looked as if she was going to decline. However, Riff Raff was not going to give her the choice. He rather forcefully pushed past her. Looking inside, he rolled his eyes a bit. The house – rather small – had many fancy decorations and had a strange glow it.

Ansalong ran in after him, looking shocked. "Um, did I give you permission to come inside?" she snapped, her hands on her hips.

Riff Raff shrugged. "It doesn't matter," Ansalong opened her mouth to speak again, but Riff continued before she could. "Listen, I need your help. Well, we all need your help."

"Who's 'we'?"

Riff Raff was about to say "the king of Transylvania", when he realized that Ansalong may not know about Transsexual as Macy had. Deciding there was no point in letting the woman know he was an alien, he simply asked, "Do you remember Janet?"

Ansalong thought for a moment before nodding. "She was going to be Miss Mental Health, but-"

Riff Raff nodded. That was all he needed to hear to know she knew who we was talking about. "Well she really needs your help. Or rather, she needs the McKinley's help."

"So why did you come to me, then?" asked Ansalong as she sat down on an extremely clean, white couch. She had apparently forgotten about the fact that Riff had not had permission to come inside.

"We have no clue where they are. We hoped you would." Riff Raff explained as he sat down beside her.

Ansalong thought long and hard, trying to remember where the McKinleys may have gone. Finally she spoke rather quietly, "I have no idea. I… I think they said they were going back to Europe. But… I'm not sure. I wasn't exactly myself when they told me this."

"What do you mean 'not exactly yourself'?" asked Riff Raff with a raised eyebrow, genuinely confused. Ansalong sighed and looked at the ground.

_A/N So... what if this became Ansalong/Riff (XD) just because no one's ever thought or it before (or if they have, they haven't been stupid enough to write about it)?:D And I went with Ansalong's first name being Nell, because that's (obviously) Little Nell's name… and she needed a first name. =P_


	6. Brainwashed!

Sonny continued walking through the blackness. He had no clue how long he had been walking or how far he was around the house. All sense of direction had been lost in the pitch blackness. Every now and then, he would step on a creature of some kind – a rat or a cockroach or something. And once in a while he would almost fall right through the floor itself, for some of the wooden boards that the floor was made up of were starting to crash.

"Sonny?" called a voice.

"Mom?"

"Sonny, where are you?" Janet called, her voice full of fear. Sonny felt rather angered – she was terrified, and she was the one with the flashlight!

However, his emotions did not last when he realized his mother was standing right next to him (it had been much too dark to notice) and did _not_ seem to have the flashlight any more. "I guess it ran out of batteries," Janet muttered.

Sonny felt like hitting himself – he was so stupid! Of course the batteries had been dying: he had not replaced them in _years_. He sighed. "Well, I haven't found a light switch yet."

"Neither have I," Janet sighed too.

"Well what do we do, then? I mean, we can't look around if we can't see past our own hands." Sonny growled and kicked the wall he was holding onto. The whole house shuttered threateningly.

"Er…" Janet was at a loss for words, due to the fact that the house seemed to dangerous. She swallowed and continued speaking. "We've just got to keep looking. If go all the way around the house and still don't find anything, we'll leave, okay?"

Sonny nodded in agreement. He was about to start walking again when he suddenly said, "But… let's not split up this time, okay?" Janet, relieved to have her son say it before she did, nodded.

XXX

Ansalong looked like she did not want to talk about it. Sighing, she opened her mouth to speak when something very strange happened. She froze right there and just seemed to stare out into space. her eyes widened by a huge amount, and yet her pupils seemed to shrink, giving her an insane look; and, after a moment of just staying like this, she suddenly grinned and started talking.

"Oh yeah, I'm SUPER excited about being in Dentonvale. I just feel so lucky to be able to promote Farley's Faith Factory in this way." Riff's eyes widened in confusion, worry, and fear. He was about to speak when she continued. "I swear, if Dentonvale gets even more popular I'll be thought of as a celebrity. I'm telling you, Denton is gonna be the new Hollywood!"

"Ansalong!" yelled Riff Raff, hoping this would snap the woman out of her strange daze.

Ansalong blinked, but her expression (and eyes) stayed the same. "Now, I'm sure you've all heard rumors of the 'conspiracy'. I was asked _personally_ to assure you all that this is completely fictional." she giggled softly. Riff, even more confused than before, was trying desperately to think of something to say. Finally, he settled with just slapping Ansalong hard on the cheek.

Ansalong's whole body seemed to stiffen for a moment, then she blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She starred at Riff Raff for a moment, before tears formed in her eyes and she began sobbing into her hands.

"Oh, I didn't think… I thought I had already… I suppose you didn't…" she could not make a complete sentence. Riff Raff, who was now confused to a point that it was driving him insane, patted Ansalong on the back in as comforting a way as he could manage.

"W… what just happened?" he asked her.

Ansalong sniffed, trying to calm herself down. Finally, she managed to speak.

"_Brainwash_!"

Riff's eyes widened. He stared at Ansalong with disbelief and shock. "What?"

Ansalong acted like she had not heard Riff Raff's question, but continued talking through sobs. "All of us... I don't know… how he did it… Me, Nation… and Macy. It was really strong… at first, but… it didn't seem… p- permanent… it wore off after… awhile… accept every… now and then… _that_ would happen." she began sobbing into her hands again.

"So… wait, who brainwashed you?" asked Riff Raff.

"F- F- Farly! Farly Flavors. When he… realized Faith Factory wasn't… exactly going his way… he… found some way to… brainwash all of us." Apparently deciding that her hands were not good enough comfort, Ansalong turned and began sobbing into the pillows on the end of the couch.

"How?" asked Riff, finally starting to understand a bit – maybe that was what happened to Macy! She was not insane, she was brainwashed (or a mixture of both).

Ansalong looked at Riff Raff for a few seconds, then decided she did not want to talk about it anymore, so she murmured softly. "I'm not sure I caught your name,"

"My name's Riff Raff," Riff replied without thinking. He had learned a while ago that earthlings were not exactly used to names like that, and if we had been thinking straight he would have thought of using a fake name.

Ansalong, however, did not seem to notice how strange Riff's name was, for she did not say a thing about it. Instead, she just smiled and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeves.

XXX

Sonny and Janet had found no source of light, so they had been forced to leave the old house when they got back to the door. Neither were very upset about it, though – they were just happy to be leaving the old shack.

"I should call Riff Raff," Janet suddenly noted as they walked back to the car. Sonny nodded in agreement, so she took the phone out of the pocket of her jacket. She called Riff, and after a moment of silence someone from the other end spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riff, it's me." Janet said.

"Oh, hi," Riff Raff said, wanting to tell Janet to not call him "Riff" for that nickname really bothered him, but deciding it was not worth his time. "Did you find anything?"

Janet shook her head. She suddenly remembered that Riff Raff could not see her when she was on the phone, so she spoke again. "No, we didn't. You?"

"Yeah, I did. The McKinley's moved to Europe, apparently. Oh, and with Macy? It's not insanity… well, it is… but not the way we expected it was." he paused for a moment as if for dramatic effect. "It was brainwash."

Janet gasped and dropped the phone.

_A/N Heck yeah! BRAINWASHING! :D_

_Not much more to say…_

_(lol... my shortest author's note EVER)_


	7. Ansalong's Story

**A/N I asked a few friends what they prefer: a few long chapters, or a bunch of short chapters. About 80% of them told me they liked short chapters, so that's what I'm sticking with ;)**

Riff Raff turned off the phone and looked at Ansalong, who was staring at him. "Who was that?" she asked. Riff was surprised at the fact that she was smiling and looking curious… completely unlike what she had been doing earlier (she had been sobbing and hiding her face then).

"Janet," Riff replied.

"Oh…" Ansalong thought for a long time, looking like she wanted to say something, but could not think of anything. Instead, there was a long time filled with awkward silence. Finally, Riff spoke.

"So you're certain the McKinleys are in Europe, then?" asked Riff Raff. Ansalong stared at him for a moment, and suddenly remembered what she had been about to say before she had acted so strange.

"Well… I told you, I wasn't exactly myself at the time." Ansalong sighed, obviously ready to tell Riff Raff something that she had been trying to keep to herself. "Farley had been brainwashing Nation, Macy, and I for a while now, but we had no clue of it. Then I guess Cosmo found out, because next thing I knew he had run away with Nation. A few months later I was _really_ brainwashed…"

"What? How?" asked Riff Raff, wondering what it was like to be "really brainwashed".

"Like… I could barely remember my own name. All that mattered to me was making Faith Factory a success. But then, I got this letter in the mail. I usually didn't read my mail, because it was all stupid fan mail and stuff, but this was different. It was written in rather sloppy, scratchy writing as if it had been rushed, and it said in huge letters in the back 'Important. Please read.' so of course I had to read it."

Ansalong stopped to catch her breath. Riff stared at the woman. She was talking incredibly fast. It was rather hard to follow the whole story when she spoke like this.

Ansalong continued. "It was a letter from Nation and Cosmo. It told me that I was being brainwashed, and to leave as fast as I could (it also said where they were… I think they said Europe). I didn't believe them at first, but I was sort of disturbed by the thought so I didn't come to work for a few days. It was amazing. I started to feel like myself for the first time in weeks. I knew then that the McKinleys had been serious. So I left as soon as I could… but…"

"But what?" asked Riff.

"First I warned Macy. But she laughed at me and told me her life was perfect just the way it was." Ansalong sighed. "I don't know what happened to her after that, but I left. And it was one of the – if not _the_ – smartest thing I've ever done."

Riff Raff swallowed nervously; he knew perfectly well what happened to Macy. However, it seemed like Ansalong and Macy may have been friends, and he was not sure he wanted to tell the woman exactly what had happened to her. "So… you haven't recovered, then?" Riff remembered the way she had been acting earlier.

Ansalong looked at the ground. "Well… I've gotten better. Actually…" she paused, blushing ever-so-slightly. "…I actually went to see a therapist about it for awhile. But he thought it was some mental disorder. He didn't believe that I had really been brainwashed. Said there's no such thing." she sighed. However, she suddenly looked up with a rather hopeful look in her eyes. "But I _have_ gotten better! I… I only get all weird like that about three times a day. It used to be I was more often insane than sane! I think that's a definite improvement."

Riff Raff was about to speak when Ansalong continued, talking faster than ever. "And it's only taken about twelve years to get that far. So… I'm hoping that it'll wear off eventually. You know, so I can have a normal life. This whole thing kinda ruined my chance of ever having a relationship." The woman looked at the ground again. Riff was surprised to discover that he actually felt bad for her.

Riff Raff tried to speak once more, when his cell phone (or rather, Sonny's phone, which he had let Riff borrow) rang. Turning it on, he spoke into it, "Hello?"

"Hey Riff, it's me," Sonny's voice said through the phone. "There's a teleportation device in the travel pod, right? Mom and I were talking… We're gonna go back to the pod and teleport to Europe. But we don't know where in Europe the McKinley's are. Does the Nurse know?"

Riff Raff lowered the phone and looked at Ansalong. "Do you know… where in Europe the McKinley's might have gone?" he asked her. He was certain she would not know the answer – she had not exactly been sane when she had discovered their location.

Ansalong thought for a moment. "Well… They might've gone to Italy. They told me once they had relatives in Italy…"

Riff Raff was not certain, for she had said "might", but he knew it was the best information they could get. He began talking to Sonny again. "We think they may be in Italy. But we're not sure."

Riff heard Sonny discuss a something inaudible with Janet, before speaking again. "Okay, we're at the hotel. Come back over here, and tomorrow morning we'll go to the pod and teleport."

Riff sighed. "Sounds good. I'll be over there in a little bit, okay? Remember, I still have to walk home." The last to words were spoken with a larger amount of irritability than the rest. Hanging up the phone, Riff Raff stood up.

Ansalong looked very, very upset. "Oh, you're leaving now?" the woman brushed some hair out of her face.

Riff Raff nodded. "Yes, I have to get up rather early tomorrow if I'm gonna te-" Riff froze. He had forgotten until just now that he had decided not to tell Ansalong that he was an alien. Yes, she did not seem to know about Transylvania, and he sort of wanted to keep it that way. "Er… We're going to 'travel' to Europe tomorrow."

Ansalong stood up, grinning. "Can I come with you?"

Riff shook his head, about to speak, when the woman continued. "Please? This is just as much my problem as it is yours. Actually, my problem's probably bigger. I'm brainwashed – because of Farley! And the McKinleys might know a way to fix it. Please!"

Riff Raff was about to say no once more, when he realized that she was speaking the truth. She had every right to go see the McKinleys. It was not fair that she and Macy had been brainwashed, and the McKinleys might have had a way to fix it.

Sighing, Riff Raff took out the phone again and called Janet. Sonny answered. "What is it now, Riff?"

"Ansalong's coming with us," he sighed, growling as he spoke. He looked over at the woman and saw her beaming at him.

"What, you mean the nurse? No way! She'll only slow us down!" snapped Sonny. "Besides, we can't let her know we're… ya know… the A word…"

Riff Raff rolled his eyes. He knew the king meant "aliens", but there were many other A words that came to Riff's mind. "Well then what do we do? She deserves to come."

Ansalong nodded, looking at him hopefully.

Sonny sighed and turned to talk to his mother. After at least five minutes of muttering, Janet spoke through the phone. "Okay… here's an idea. You and Ansalong buy tickets to the next flight to Italy. We'll go teleport straight to Italy tomorrow, and find the McKinley's… You guys will probably be here a day or two after us."

"Wait, what? You want us to take an airplane?" snapped Riff Raff.

"Well, isn't that the only way to get to Italy?" whispered Ansalong. Of course she did not know about the fact that Janet and Sonny would be teleporting – she could not hear the phone.

Riff Raff ignored her question and spoke again. "So… We buy tickets to the next flight, and meet you there?" Riff was not sure he liked this idea very much.

"Exactly…" she paused for a moment. "Spend the night and Ansalong's house, okay? We'll leave first thing in the morning. Bye!" Riff Raff sighed. Janet had hung up so quickly, that he had a feeling she did not want to hear what Riff had to say about her plan.

Ansalong looked at Riff Raff. "So…?"

Riff sighed. "This may sound really awkward, but can I stay at your house tonight? And can I use your computer? I have to buy flight tickets to Italy."

Ansalong seemed surprised at the fact that all of this was happening so fast, but nodded and walked away. She came back with two things: a blanket, and a laptop. "Here… I don't exactly have a guestroom, so use the couch. And here's my computer." She smiled.

"What time is it?" Riff Raff asked, wondering how long he had been here. He looked up at the clock, and saw it was seven thirty. He had been here for an hour and a half. Ansalong walked over to the couch and sat down. She took the computer from Riff and turned it on. He sat down beside her to see what she was doing.

"This is so exciting!" Ansalong squealed. For some reason, Riff Raff was reminded of the long-dead groupie, Columbia.

_A/N Yeah… nothing to say about this chapter… They're going to Italy (Verona, to be exact)! :D (because I don't know enough about Europe to come up with a better location...)_

_I've been on Google all day, and so far I've discovered that a flight from Texas (where Denton i, apperantly,) to Verona is about 11 hours, with two stops. One will be in New York and the other in London. And there's that whole time change when they reach the other continent… Wish me luck! XP_


	8. Teleportation and Such

**A/N I wanted to know: how many people actually READ the titles of the chapters? I actually take (a bit of) time to come up with them... and I think they're kinda pointless XD**

Sonny sat on his bed, reading a magazine that had been laying on the counter of the hotel room. It was nine 'o' clock, and for some reason his mother had been in the bathroom for the past forty minutes. He had no clue why, though.

Skimming through an article about cupcake baking (something he was not particularly interested in), Sonny sighed and threw the magazine in the corner of the room. Janet walked in only seconds later. Immediately, Sonny knew why she had been in the bathroom for so long.

She had added pink and blond streaks to her hair.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Mom, seriously?"

Janet shrugged. "What's the matter? Don't like it?" she smiled and twirled her hair with her fingers. However, she saw Sonny's expression and frowned. "What's wrong, Sonny?"

"I thought… ugh, never mind. It's stupid." Sonny looked away. Janet bit her lip, looking worried. Sonny sighed. "I thought that when I came to earth… I would get a chance to just visit you. You know, just hang out. But… now we have to go all the way to Italy and meet these McKinley people and… I dunno… it just isn't what I had in mind…"

Janet sighed too. She sat down on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know. But hey, at least we're gonna be together, right?" she forced a smile. Truthfully, she had wanted to just have time to see Sonny, but that was not the way it looked like it was going to play out. She stood up and hit her head against the wall. "Why can't I have a normal life? I'm a good person!" she growled.

Sonny tried to hide his smile. "What do ya mean, 'normal life'?"

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's see: My car broke down, I stumbled into a Transylvanian Convention, I almost became Miss Mental Health, I saw Riff Raff (who happens to me an alien servant) for the first time in fifteen years and traveled back in time with him, then I discovered my long-lost son is the king of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania and he is also related to an alien… Do you call that normal?"

Sonny shrugged. "I dunno if that's 'normal', per se, but it _is_ pretty darn epic!" he grinned. Janet could not help but grin too. Sonny suddenly yawned. Janet chuckled.

"I think it's time to get some sleep. We're gonna have to wake up pretty early if we wanna teleport anyway." Janet suggested. Sonny agreed, and yawned once more.

XXX

Sonny was woken at six thirty AM the next morning. Janet looked down at him. "Come on, it's a twenty minute drive to the pod, plus if you use 'safe' teleporting – the kind Riff suggests – the trip could take up to half an hour."

Sonny groaned. "What's the point in teleporting if it takes thirty minutes to get to your destination?"

Janet smirked. "Hey, at least we don't have to do what Riff is doing – he'll be on an airplane for, like, a whole day!"

Sonny grinned. "Sucks for him,"

Janet laughed and helped Sonny out of bed. He immediately ran into the bathroom. "Hey Mom?" he called after about three minutes. "Can I use your makeup?"

Janet fully thought over this question for a long time, before nodding. "Of course, honey," she answered with a chuckle. "Just don't touch my lavender lipstick, okay?"

"I wasn't gonna use it anyway. Purple doesn't look too great on me," Sonny replied. Janet rolled her eyes. It was amazing how much her son was like Frank-N-Furter. He even _talked_ like Frank sometimes! Still lost in thought, Janet did not notice Sonny walk out of the bathroom. He was now wearing a deep redish-black lipstick, and had a heavy amount of blue eye shadow on.

"You look… er… wonderful," Janet told her son with a grin. Sonny smile back. Janet spoke again. "Okay, are you ready to get going now?"

Sonny nodded. "Yup!"

XXX

After a long, rather dangerous drive, the two made it to the pod. Sonny opened the door and stepped back in shock. The whole place – which had just yesterday looked a lot like a house – now looked more like a dungeon. There were no lights on, most of the furniture had been ripped up (and had multiple critters burrowed in it), and spider webs hung on every corner of the wall. Janet stepped in, looked inside the pod, and shuddered.

"It's amazing how leaving a place in the forest for one night can transform a place." Janet remarked.

"Yeah…" Sonny replied, obviously not really paying attention. On the contrary, he was busy trying to fight his way through the webs. "We've got to get to the shower. That's where the teleportation device is."

Janet nodded. "I know," she said as she followed her son. After a good five minutes of breaking through webs and avoiding rats (and other rather frightening creatures), the two finally made it to the bathroom (which was barely bit enough to even fit one person).

Sonny walked into the shower. He found the normal switch, the one that turned the water hot and cold and on and off; but also many other switches – some with letters and numbers, strange symbols, and even different types of controls (levers, buttons, switches, etc.). Janet stood outside the shower, unable to make sense out of any of it.

Sonny winked at his mother, to show he knew what he was doing. He then turned to a certain switch. On the top, it wrote _FAST_. On the bottom, the words _NORMAL _were visible. Janet assumed that these different settings controlled the speed of teleportation. Sonny suddenly turned to Janet, looking upset. "Do we really _have_ to use safe teleportation?" Janet nodded.

Sonny rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned to a small blue button under the switch. Pressing it, another button appeared seemingly out of nowhere. This one was neon pink. The word _SAFE _was on it in glowing yellow. He then turned to a keyboard right beside the switch. The letters and numbers were in an order Janet had never seen before, but Sonny seemed to know perfectly. He typed in the word _ITALY_ in just seconds.

"You ready?" asked Sonny, grinning.

Janet, who had only teleported once – and it had been in a completely different way – shrugged. "Er… sure…"

Grinning even wider, Sonny pressed the neon pink button, then pulled a huge red lever down. Immediately, the room began to spin. Janet gasped as she felt herself pulled into millions of tiny particles. It was the strangest feeling in the world – like she was only half there. Like only a small part of her was actually conscious, and the rest was just… gone. And Janet had absolutely no idea where Sonny was during all of this, or where she was, for that matter. She could not speak, and she was certain it would be useless to try to talk to Sonny anyway.

The teleportation felt like it would not end. However, after what was about twenty minutes, Janet suddenly felt herself slam hard onto the ground, landing on her side. A bit dazed, the woman did not even notice where she was or what she was doing until Sonny kicked her softly in the leg. Looking up, Janet saw her son standing next to her. He looked just as dizzy as she was.

"Well… that's wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be," Sonny admitted as he helped his mother up.

"Speak for yourself… ugh! I can't tell you how horrible I feel." Janet growled as she dusted herself off. She looked around. "Uh… where exactly are we?" The bathroom they were standing in now was much different than the one they had been in before. This one's walls were a very pale pink, had flowers painted on the ceiling, and had photos of rather pretty country sides on the walls. There was a strong scent of some type of flower – maybe roses? - near the sink.

Sonny shrugged. "No clue." he began to walk towards the door, which was painted a strange amethyst color. Janet followed him, and when he opened the door both gasped in surprise. They were at a very fancy looking restaurant. Waiters and Waitresses were running in every direction, every table seemed to have at least ten people sitting at it, and the smell of rather exotic food filled the air.

A rather important-looking man walked over to Sonny. "Sir, you do know that you were just in the _woman's_ bathroom, don't you?" he had a very heavy French accent.

Sonny grinned, and Janet chuckled nervously, blushing. She spoke before Sonny could. "Er… I am so sorry about that! You see, he… um… wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going. He's just so excited… he's never been to Italy before… I guess he just didn't see the sign." she chuckled again, hoping that he would accept this lie.

He did not.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," the man told them, mainly looking at Sonny.

Sonny shrugged. "Fine by me – I don't like this restaurant anyway." He kicked a chair beside him and began walking towards the exit. Janet followed him, waving to the important-looking man as she did. When the two finally made it out of the restaurant, they gasped.

They were in Italy.

_A/N It was soooo much fun writing about the whole teleportation bit. And I LOVED naming all of the strange things that have happened to Janet. She has had a VERY strange life. XD And I really liked this chapter because of the fact that it had lots of little mother-son moments. :)_

_And I threw in the article being about "cupcake baking" because I was reading the My Little Pony fan fiction Cupcakes as I wrote this… and I wanted to sort of reference it discreetly… so… yeah… :P_

_The next chapter will mainly focus on Riff Raff and Ansalong. They have to get to Italy too, ya know! ;)_

_(BTW, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a My Little Pony fan...)_

_Oh, and maybe this isn't the place for it, but I feel as if I have to rant about this: why is every ROTOQ story about Riff Raff killing Magenta? I mean, it's interesting, but there are other good parts of the script too... and the same exact story being rewritten over and over gets kind of (no offence) boring. I'm sort of dissapointed by the small amout of ROTOQ stories out there, as well. D:_


	9. Toast, Slapping, and Airplanes

**A/N Just for the record, it's really hard to keep Ansalong (who only has, what, like, two lines?) in character. I'm doing my best!**

Riff Raff and Ansalong had stayed up until midnight looking for (the cheapest possible) tickets. Finally, they acquired them, and were planning to get on the plane at noon the next day. The night itself went well enough, even though Ansalong's couch was not exactly comfortable to sleep on (though it did beat the floor). Finally, at eight in the morning, Riff Raff was awoken by Ansalong.

"Hey," she greeted as she stood over him, smiling. Riff Raff growled and sat up. It took him a moment to remember everything that had happened yesterday. Finally, he spoke.

"Morning, Ansalong," he yawned.

Ansalong giggled and pulled on his arm, making him stand up. "Hey, Riff Raff, how long will the flight be?" she tilted her head curiously. Riff Raff shrugged.

"I don't know… a few hours, I guess." He walked into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. The only difference was the kitchen had tile floors, while the living room was carpeted.

"I'll make toast!" offered Ansalong in a sing-song voice. She skipped over to the freezer, where she found some bread. Riff Raff knew it would have been more polite to ask if he could help, but he really did not feel like trying to cook (Magenta had always been better at that that he was), so he just sat down at the unnaturally-shiny table.

About five minutes later, Ansalong – who was still waiting for the bread to thaw – turned to talk to Riff. Opening her mouth, she suddenly tensed up and seemed to zone out a bit. This time, however, Riff knew exactly what was going on. The woman smiled suddenly and began speaking.

"I can't even _begin_ to tell you how excited I am for Faith Factory! Yes, this seems like quite a breakthrough in the television industry. And Dentonvale is getting so popular, thanks to our new sponsor, Farley Flavors. I don't know what we would do without him!" She giggled softly. And not in the way she had before: soft, gentle, mildly amused. No: this one had a fake sound to it, that made Riff Raff shudder a bit.

Standing up, Riff Raff walked over to the woman, trying to ignore her constant chattering about how amazing Faith Factory and Dentonvale were. "Ansalong, snap out of it!" he yelled, grabbed her wrists. He looked her in the eyes, but turned away after a moment. Something about the look in her eyes when she got like this was just so… eerie.

"Oh yes, I absolutely _love_ being on the cast of Dentonvale. I seriously consider myself one of the luckiest girls in the world!"

"Ansalong, come on!" he snapped. He slapped her again, just like he did last night. This seemed to do the trick, for she immediately stiffened, then looked at the ground.

"Oh no, I did it again!" she whimpered. Before Riff Raff could say another word, Ansalong was sobbing in his arms. Feeling incredibly awkward, Riff sighed in relief as the microwave – what Ansalong had been using to thaw the bread – rang. Ansalong seemed to momentarily forget about what just happened, for she went back to getting breakfast made. About ten minutes of awkward silence later, both people were sitting at Ansalong's table, eating the toast she had just made.

"So… what do you do when nobody else is around and you get all... _weird_ like that?" asked Riff after a few moments.

Ansalong shrugged. "I dunno. If you hadn't slapped me-" (she rubbed her cheek, which was rather red… she had been slapped twice now in less than twenty-four hours) "-I'd probably still be babbling on and on about DTV. It takes awhile to wear off on its own."

Riff Raff nodded to show he was listening, but was too lost in thought to actually reply with words.

Ansalong, however, just continued to speak. That was something Riff Raff had learned about the woman: she _loved_ to talk. "That's why I think Cosmo might know how to fix this. He's actually really smart, and he _really_ cares about Nation. And just being around another person has made it so I'm brainwashed for only a few moments. So maybe the McKinley's can fix this for me." she smiled hopefully.

Riff Raff nodded. He looked at the clock – it was eight thirty. "How long is the drive to the airport?" he asked Ansalong.

"Um… I dunno, about thirty minutes." Ansalong shrugged. She looked up at the clock too, and stood up. "We should probably get going." she stated. "You don't have a car, right? We can use mine." she smiled. Riff Raff was still amazed at how fast this woman spoke.

XXX

After what felt like an eternity at the airport, the two finally made it on the airplane. It was not until takeoff when Ansalong gasped. "We don't have any luggage or anything! How long are we going to stay here?" she asked worriedly. Apparently, the idea of being in Italy without any luggage was terrifying.

"Calm down, I'm sure Janet has something planned," he replied. He was not certain this was true, for Janet did not exactly "plan ahead", but it seemed to calm Ansalong down, which was all that mattered at the moment.

The first two hours of the flight – although very boring – went smoothly. It was not until three thirty that everything went wrong. Riff Raff was reading some magazine that they had on the plane, and Ansalong was listening to music with some MP3 player she had rented, when she suddenly started speaking.

"Dentonvale sure has been going well, hasn't it? The way this is going, it'll be the most popular show on television soon!" Riff's eyes widened. Great, he thought. Why did this have to happen _now_? In _public_? The alien considered slapping Ansalong – the same method he had used last time – when he realized that multiple people were starting to stare, and hitting Ansalong in public would not exactly be easy to explain. Actually, _none_ of this would be easy to explain.

Things grew worse when Ansalong stood up. Now, pretty much everyone in their row was staring. Riff Raff swallowed, unable to think of what to do. She had told him that she could stay this way for "awhile", so he was uncertain how long she would take to stop talking.

Finally, Riff did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the woman – who was still babbling on and on about Dentonvale – and dragged her into the bathroom, which was about three seats away (they were seated in the very back of the plane). Locking the door, he growled. "Ansalong, you're making a scene!" he snapped, slapping her on the cheek for the third time.

Just like last time, this was fully affective. Blinking a few times, Ansalong looked like she wanted to start crying again. But Riff stopped her. "Ansalong," he whispered. "You've got to calm down. Do you have any idea how strange all of that looked to everyone?" Ansalong nodded, taking a deep breath.

"It's not the first time I've done that in public," she admitted, her voice shaky.

Riff Raff nodded, uncertain of what to say now. He unlocked the door of the bathroom and stepped out. Ansalong followed. When they got to their seats, it was very obvious that everyone was staring at them. Riff turned and looked out the window. Ansalong just blushed and looked at the ground.

XXX

"Attention passengers! We will be stopping in New York in twenty minutes. We will take off again in four hours. Please use this time to get some fresh air and stretch your legs."

Ansalong sighed in relief. "Finally!" she exclaimed. She turned to Riff Raff. "I absolutely _hate_ airplanes." She clicked her tongue.

Riff, who was busy reading an article in a magazine, nodded absentmindedly. Ansalong seemed to notice that he was not paying attention to her, for she grabbed the magazine from his hand. He turned to look at her. "Um… what was that for, exactly?"

Ansalong growled. "I'm bored, and uncomfortable-" (she tugged on the seatbelt around her waist) "-and I want to get off of this plane. The very _least_ you could do is have a conversation with me." Riff Raff could tell that Ansalong had been on this airplane for too long, for it seemed to be getting to her head.

"Ansalong, calm down. We'll be landing in a few minutes, anyway." he told her, pulling the magazine from her hands. Ansalong sighed, knowing he was right. However, that did not stop her from talking anyway.

"You know who's super, super, super lucky?"

Riff Raff groaned – he really did not feel like talking at the moment. "Who?" he asked bitterly.

"Neely Pritt. She worked at DTV too. I dunno what she did, but she was never brainwashed." she paused for a moment. "If I could have stayed at Dentonvale, and not have been brainwashed, I would've actually liked that place." she sighed.

Riff Raff rolled his eyes. "That's nice, Ansalong."

Ansalong thought for a moment, trying to think of something else to tell her alien friend. "I remember when I first came to Dentonvale. I had to apply for the job, you know. And I had heard that Nation and Cosmo were super strict, so it was super hard to get a job there. I was kinda scared, you know? But when they called my name, I had to be brave and I walked into the room and there they were! And you know what? They actually seemed to like me. And I got the part!"

"Thanks for letting me know." Riff told the woman sarcastically.

Ansalong did not hear Riff's sarcasm, for she continued telling her story. "I was really lucky to have gotten in, too. It turns out I didn't read all of the requirements – I didn't exactly dress 'appropriately' for the job. I was wearing this kinda short sundress with this kinda poofy magenta jacket. I looked super funny." she chuckled.

Riff Raff suddenly dropped the magazine. He had not heard his sister's name in years. And the fact that she had said it – even though Ansalong had been referring to the color, not the name – got his attention. "Magenta," he repeated. Ansalong raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah, that's what I said. I had a magenta jacket…"

"I had a sister named Magenta," Riff Raff explained. He had a feeling he should not be telling her this, but for some reason he could not help it.

"Oh, where is she now?" asked Ansalong with a smile.

Riff Raff was silent for a moment. He was absolutely certain that saying "I killed her" would not be the appropriate response, so instead he quietly answered, "She… er… died…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Ansalong was silent for a long time. The idea of death – even of someone she did not know – seemed to upset her greatly. This made Riff even more sure that he should not tell Ansalong of Macy's death.

Ansalong spoke again, her voice soft. "So… er… what was Magenta like, then?"

Riff Raff was surprised to hear this question. "She was… well… she was kind of sarcastic, and didn't think ahead a lot, and could be a real pain, but she was also very sweet when she wanted to be. And she was super smart, and an amazing cook."

Ansalong was silent for a long time again, before speaking once more. "I had a sister too… but I haven't seen her in years. I think she died."

This _really_ surprised Riff. For some reason, Ansalong did not look like someone who would be very sisterly. "I'm sorry to hear that," Riff Raff told her awkwardly.

"She looked a lot like me. And she was only a few years older than me. We fought a lot. I kinda regret it now, though. If we hadn't argued so much, maybe she wouldn't have run away." Ansalong bit her lip. "You're super lucky that you got along with your sister…"

Riff Raff nodded, lost in thought. "And… um… what was your sister's name?" he asked, hoping to cheer her up a bit. Ansalong sighed, but smiled softly.

"Columbia,"

_A/N Ooh! Look at that! Ansalong is Columbia's SISTER! :D I actually have had that idea for awhile, but couldn't think of a way to put it into words. And… yeah… there ya go! Now Riff Raff will have to admit that HE was the one that killed Ansalong's sister. D:_

_Honestly, I've read a billion fan fictions where Ansalong and Columbia are the same person. But IMO, Ansalong and Columbia would probably be sisters… Columbia's DEAD, remember? =P And I guess __**"Super [insert adjective]"**__ is Ansalong's new catchphrase, seeing as she uses it at least once a scene XP (ex. super lucky, super hard, super funny, etc…). I didn't mean to make it that way… I just thought "super" would add emphasis, and keep her in character. ;) I was super surprised when I reread this chapter and realized it. XD_

_And yes, Riff Raff has discovered that if you slap Ansalong, she snaps out of being brainwashed… because admit it: you can totally see Riff slapping Ansalong, can't you? =P But don't worry, he won't keep that up for too long_**.** _The McKinely's will teach him the _right_ way to help her soon. =P_

_And I don't know when my next chapter will be published. This is my most recent one, and it takes awhile to write them. And I'm not even on the first paragraph yet D:_


	10. A Conversation

**A/N This chapter was sort of rushed because I went on a roadtrip to Oregon (I live in CA...), and I wanted to finish it before I left. So bare with me =P**

Sonny and Janet spent hours trying to find the McKinleys. They literally walked from house-to-house, asking people if they knew where they lived. They were surprised to find that not only did people not know their location, but very few people even knew who they even were. At around five, they reached their seventeenth house (but it felt like their hundredth). Janet sighed and knocked on the door. A woman about Janet's age opened the door, smiling. She was holding a glass of lemonade.

"Um… hello," she said awkwardly. "Who're you?"

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances. Sonny spoke before his mother could. "That's not important. Listen, we need your help with something."

"Well I'm not helping you with anything until I know who you are." The woman chuckled and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Janet called. The woman sighed and turned around, giving her a 'what is it now?' kind of look. Janet sighed. "My name is Janet Weiss, and we need your help finding someone." When the woman at the door heard the name "Janet", she dropped the glass that was in her hands and stared at her for a long time.

"J- Janet?" she asked weakly. Her face was full of fear.

"Um… what's wrong?" asked Janet, confused. She looked at Sonny, as if he would know the reason that this woman was so shocked, but he just shrugged.

The woman straightened herself up and cleared her throat. "So sorry about that," she said with a small chuckle. "Anyway, you wanted help finding someone?" she forced a grin, then bent over to pick up the shattered pieces of glass.

As suspicious as Janet was, she really _did_ need to find the McKinleys, so she ignored it. "Yes, we were looking for Nation and Cosmo McKinley. Do they live around here? Do you know where?" At these words, the woman dropped the pieces of glass for a second time.

"Um… yes, actually I do." she muttered. "They live out in the country somewhere. I don't know their exact address… not many people are invited over to their house. And when they _are_ invited, they only stay for a few moments. Then they're kicked out."

Janet thought for a moment. She was about to ask another question when Sonny interrupted her. "Thanks, that's all we needed to know. Bye!" He grabbed his mother by the hand, waved, and walked away. The woman stood in the doorway, her face very pale. The second the two were out of earshot she pulled a cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Janet's here!" she yelled into the phone, her voice anxious. "And she's after the McKinleys. And some boy is with her. And… and I was just recently going through our security cameras and… and Ansalong's gone! I don't know what happened, or how Janet figured everything out…" Tears ran down the woman's face. "I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"Calm down, Neely!" snapped the voice from the other end of the phone. "I know you didn't do anything. I completely trust you. But this _is_ very disturbing news…" There was silence for a long time. The only sound that could be heard was Neely's sobbing. Finally, the man on the phone spoke. "It was probably Ansalong. Or Macy."

"But… they're both insane, aren't they?" Neely asked between sobs.

"Neely, stop crying!" the man scolded. "And yes, they are both insane." The man chuckled in a rather sinister manner. "But Ansalong is much more sane than Macy is…"

Neely swallowed, trying to control her crying. "I can go after her if you want. I bet I can kill her really easily. Janet never _was_ exactly strong or brave or..." She started sobbing again.

"No! Let her find the McKinleys. I don't think they'll do her much good anyway. Nation wasn't brainwashed for too long, but she was still effected. And make sure you turn on the security camera in the McKinley's home. I want to see all of this unfold."

Neely nodded. "O- Okay…" With that, she hung up the phone and walked back into her house. Tears were still running down her face.

XXX

Sonny and Janet finally made it to the country, where there were even more houses to look through. However, just as Janet was about to walk up to the first door, Sonny stopped her.

"Wait, I think I know where to look," Sonny told his mother. She raised an eyebrow. "Look, the McKinleys won't want anyone to find them. So we'll need to find the hardest-to-find, most secluded house possible."

Janet put her hands on her hips. "Well where do you think we should go, then?" she asked. It kind of irritated her that Sonny had decided he was going to be in charge. However, she did know that he had a point.

"Well… it's not going to be one of these crowded neighborhoods like this." Sonny stated. He then thought for a moment. After awhile, he finally spoke. "Follow me, I think I know where to look."

Janet followed her son down the street, smiling. She was very proud of how smart her son was… even if she _had_ just met him for the first time last year.

XXX

As the plane took off again from New York, Riff Raff had was too lost in thought to say a word to his companion. He felt like such an idiot. It all made sense! _That's_ why Ansalong had reminded him of Columbia so much: they were sisters!

"Hey, Riff, is something wrong?" asked Ansalong. Riff Raff shuddered – she even had the same _accent_ as Columbia!

For some reason, Riff Raff did not mind as much at Ansalong had called him "Riff" (or maybe he was just too distracted to care). He shook his head. "Oh, um, no… I'm fine…" he replied, burying his face in a magazine. He could not even look the woman in the eyes anymore. And the fact that _he_ – even though it had been an accident – had killed her sister, left him with guilt stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

Ansalong could obviously tell something was wrong, for she put a hand on his shoulder and frowned slightly. "Hey, cheer up." she told him, smiling softly.

Riff Raff turned to the woman and forced a small smile. It was sort of strange: he did not smile very often. Why was he smiling for Ansalong? Because he felt guilty? Probably.

"Hey, how about I go get some sort of drink? I think they have them near the front of the plane." Ansalong suggested. With those words, the woman stood up and left her seat, leaving Riff Raff alone.

XXX

After following Sonny for about twenty minutes, the two finally came to a small house farther away than any other. How Sonny knew where to look was a mystery to Janet, but she knew better than to question him. The king grinned and looked at his mother.

"So… that's the place?" asked Janet doubtfully. The house was more of a cottage, almost, and did not look like anybody lived there. However, Sonny nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed his mother by the hand and pulled her up to the door.

Janet sighed and took a deep breath. With that, she very slowly rang the doorbell.

_A/N Yes, this is THE MOST BORING CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN, IMO! D: I had absolutely no inspiration, so… yeah… super short, super boring chapter. Sorry about that… :(_

_But, on a more positive note, Neely's here! Now, like, every female in Shocky (accept for Betty, because she isn't gonna by in this fic) has been at least mentioned. :D And I personally think it's insanely obvious who she's talking to on the phone, but I won't spoil it for you if you haven't figured it out. ;)_

_Oh yeah! Special thanks to **Anne Oying **and **Opheliafrump **for giving me such nice reviews of my story. :) It really encouraged me to continue this!_


	11. The McKinleys

**A/N The MOST uncreative chapter title EVER! Just because I was out of ideas... _**

The doorbell rang, and Cosmo lifted his head from the book he had been reading. "Nation, could you get the door?" he called. There was no reply. Cosmo got rather worried. "Nation? Are you okay?" he called. Again, the only answer he got was silence. Now worried, Cosmo – ignoring the doorbell, which had just been rung again – stood up and walked out of the living room.

"Nation?" Cosmo called again. He began walking faster. Finally, he found his sister in the closet in her bedroom, shivering slightly. "Nation, there you are!" exclaimed Cosmo, sighing with relief. "Why didn't you answer me before?"

Nation shivered in a strange manner, before looking up at him. There were tears in her eyes. This surprised Cosmo, for his sister did not cry often. The woman turned away. "Dentonvale…" she spoke softly, her voice strained as if trying desperately _not_ to speak. "Farley… success…"

Cosmo now knew exactly what was wrong. "Nation, snap out of it!" he told her, his voice very gentle. He did not like it, but by now he was completely used to his sister slipping in and out of sanity.

Nation blinked a few times, but did not change her expression. "Faith… Factory… amazing…"

Cosmo took a deep breath and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Nation, come on. Snap out of it. You don't know what you're talking about." he told her, his voice still very calm and understanding. Nation shuddered, then looked up at her brother. She immediately began sobbing. He sighed, and, a sad look on his face, he hugged her, trying to comfort her.

The doorbell rang two more times. "We know you're in there!" screamed a boy from outside. Cosmo rolled his eyes, about to speak, when Nation spoke instead.

"Go get the door," she commanded, her voice weak. Cosmo chuckled and, holding Nation's hand, the two walked out of the closet. Nation immediately walked into the living room, while Cosmo walked over to the door. He opened it and gasped the moment he saw the people standing there.

"Janet?" he exclaimed, shocked. Even after all these years, he recognized the woman easily. Janet nodded and looked away.

The boy standing there looked up at Janet. "So… is this him, then?" He asked her.

"What are you doing here? Who is that boy? How did you find us?" asked Cosmo, looking rather panicky. He had not thought he would ever see Janet again, and especially not in this situation.

Janet chuckled at the wave of questions. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but we need your help. And... we need to talk to you and Nation. It's important. Can we come inside?" she asked. The woman then pushed passed Cosmo, not waiting for an answer, and walked inside. She immediately saw Nation, who was sitting in the living room.

"Janet!" gasped Nation, her hand going over her mouth in shock.

Janet waved with an awkward chuckle and walked over to a chair in the living room and sat down without asking. The boy with her sat down in a chair beside hers. Cosmo walked over.

"Okay, you're inside, now would you care to explain what's going on?" asked Cosmo, rather angry now. It was strange enough that Janet was here, but the fact that she was with this strange boy and she had said she needed their help was even stranger; borderline bizarre.

Janet sighed. "Okay, first of all, let's all get to know each other." She smiled and pointed to Nation. "Sonny, this is Nation McKinley (or at least I _think_ that's their last name)…" She then turned to Cosmo. "And this is Cosmo McKinley, her brother (I think...)."

"And who's that?" asked Nation, looking at the boy with a strange smile.

Janet smiled, looking extremely excited to share this with them. "This is Sonny… he's my son. I'm his mother."

Nation and Cosmo exchanged glances, both of them gasping, before Cosmo spoke. "No… you couldn't have… I mean… he's your son…?" These words – and their expressions – seemed to sum up how confused and shocked they really were.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Yup, my name's Sonny. Now, can we _please_ just get on with it?" he snapped, turning to his mother.

Janet growled. "Don't use that sort of tone with me," she told him sternly. Sonny could have laughed – she would never actually be such a good parent on a normal day, but seeing as they were in public she was trying to make herself look good. Janet spoke again, "I'll call Riff Raff. He and Ansalong know a whole lot more about everything than we do, I think."

Nation gasped again. "Ansalong? Nell Ansalong? Is she with you both? So… she left Dentonvale, then?" It was amazing how relieved Nation looked at the thought of it.

Sonny nodded. "Yup! My friend Riff Raff and her are on an airplane here right now. She's how we found you guys, by the way. She apparently had some sort of letter from you guys… and she said something about brainwashing…?"

Nation froze. "B- b- brainwashing? What are you t- t- t- talking ab- ab- about?" she asked, stuttering with fear. Cosmo walked over to his sister and sat down beside her on the couch. He put his arm on her shoulder and turned to her.

"Look, it's obvious that they already know. Don't try to hide it." he told her gently. Nation sniffed, tears in her eyes, and nodded. Cosmo smiled and turned back to his guests. "Look, Farley Flavors brainwashed my sister, and Ansalong, and Macy (not Neely, though… I'm not sure what happened to her…)." The fact that neither Janet or Sonny were impressed with this statement proved to Nation that Cosmo had been right – they already knew everything.

At this moment, Janet suddenly spoke into the cell phone in her hand. "Hey Riff! Where are you?"

Nation, Cosmo, and Sonny all looked at Janet rather eagerly, wondering who Janet was talking to and what was going on. Janet spoke again, "Hey, I'll put you on speaker, okay?" There was a reply from the phone, but no one else in the room could hear it. Janet then pressed a button on the phone, and a man's voice could be heard.

"We've just landed in London. We'll be taking off again in an hour or two. Next stop is Ve- Ansalong, what's wrong?" After these words, Riff Raff was silent. Janet looked rather worried.

"Um, Riff? What's up? Something wrong?" asked Sonny. Again, the only sound from the phone was silence. Suddenly, a loud slap was heard from the other end of the phone, an "ouch!", and Riff Raff growling. "Sorry, Ansalong went all crazy again…" muttered Riff.

Nation gasped with fear, and began crying. "Oh, Ansalong too?" she sobbed into her hands. Cosmo patted her on the back in a comforting manner.

Riff Raff, who apparently could not hear Nation's comment, kept speaking. "Hey, you're at the McKinley's house, right? Can I ask them a question?" He did not wait for a reply, for he continued speaking. "Is… there a way to snap Ansalong out of being all brainwashed _without_ slapping her? I mean, it's kind of embarrassing to do in public, and her cheek is far from just a little red."

At these words, Nation lifted her head and looked at Cosmo. The two began laughing hysterically. Janet and Sonny exchanged glances of confusion. Neither one of them had any clue what was so funny. Cosmo finally managed to speak. "Y- Y- You were _slapping_ her? To… to stop her from going in- in- insane?" he started laughing again.

"What… what's wrong?" asked Riff Raff's voice from the phone.

Nation wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Well, when I go all crazy like that, Cosmo never slaps me… all he does is talk to me gently, and be patient, and I snap out in about twenty seconds." she started laughing even harder. "B- b- but I'm sure slapping works just as w- w- well!"

"Oh," Riff Raff replied. "I… just have to be patient?"

"Something Riff Raff just does not know how to do," Janet muttered, turning to Sonny. He began laughing too.

_A/N Well, apparently people are excited for me to introduce Cosmo and Nation, so I worked as hard as I could on this chapter… and yet it still feels mediocre :| But whatever, I just hope everyone enjoyed it. :)_

_And yes, Riff Raff did not need to slap Ansalong, he just had to be patient... but, if you know Riff, you'd know that he has very little patience, so of course the thought didn't occur to him. =P_

_So, even though my chapter feels sort of suckish, I hope you enjoy it! ;)_


	12. Apologizing and Coffee

**A/N Reading over my older author's notes, I think I went a little overkill with repeatedly saying that no one has edited this... sorry... but seriously, I want this to be as good as it can, so it's kind of hard not having anyone read over this! :( Anywho, enjoy the chapter**

**And sorry for the late update... I was on vacation, and there was NO INTERNET! D:**

Cosmo and Nation had finally stopped laughing, and were now paying very close attention to the cell phone in Janet's hand.

Riff Raff was silent for a very long time. Finally, he spoke rather quietly. It did not seem directed at anyone in the room, though, but at someone on the plane with him. Presumably Ansalong. "Nation said I didn't have to hit you… so… er… I guess I should apologize…" Janet and Sonny exchanged glances, looking very amused at hearing Riff apologize about something. "Er… sorry I hit you, Ansalong…" he told her awkwardly.

Ansalong's unmistakable voice could be heard from the phone. "It's fine, Riff,"

"Hey, Riff Raff, call me when you get off the plane, okay?" Janet asked. She then turned off the cell phone and rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that we've gotten _that_ over with, can we please discuss something that's actually important?" She turned to Nation and Cosmo.

Nation shrugged. "Well, what do you want to discuss?" she asked.

Janet sighed. "Okay, I-"

Sonny interrupted his mother and turned to the McKinleys. "Are you ready for a long, insane story?" he grinned. Nation shrugged, and Cosmo looked almost even worried. Janet gave her son a very angry look.

"Can I keep talking now?"

"Go right ahead, mother," Sonny replied with a sarcastic grin.

Janet smiled. "Good," She then began telling her story. "Okay, when Sonny came to visit me at Denton a day or two ago, he found this old shack. And Macy was there." Nation gasped, and Cosmo's eyes widened in shock. Janet continued. "And she was… well, I'm just gonna put this in as simple a way as possible… she was insane. And she told Sonny some pretty disturbing stuff, but eventually she managed to tell him that Farley had done everything, and that we had to find him. And… well… we couldn't find him, so we found Ansalong, who found you. And, during all of this, we managed to find out about Farley brainwashing you and Ansalong and Macy."

Nation's jaw dropped. Cosmo was just speechless. Finally, Nation spoke. "So… you want us to help you find Farley because Macy told you to?"

Janet and Sonny looked at each other, then both nodded. Sonny laughed. "Yup, that's the plan!" There was silence for a long time, then the king of Transylvania spoke again. "So will you help us?" The siblings looked rather unconvinced. Janet smiled and talked this time.

"Plus, I think you will benefit from stopping Farley as well." She turned specifically to Nation as she said this. "Both you and Ansalong will probably be able to live normal lives again. He might know a cure to your problems, you know?"

This seemed to win Nation over. She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we'll help you! But… but where could he be?" Sonny gasped worriedly – he had not thought of where Farley Flavors actually _was_… he could be _anywhere_!

XXX

Ansalong yawned. "I'm tired," she stated.

Riff Raff shrugged as he read the magazine in his hands. "Why should I care?" he asked her. He knew he should probably be nicer, but he was still rather disturbed by the fact that he murdered her sister.

"This chair is really uncomfortable," she muttered. With these words, she turned and leaned on Riff Raff's shoulder, using him like a pillow.

"Stop that," snapped Riff Raff. She ignored his request and closed her eyes. "Get off of me, Ansalong," commanded the alien. Ansalong continued to nuzzle against his shoulder. She sighed absentmindedly. He tried to push the woman off, but she would not budge.

"G'night, Riff," she murmured. With these words, she seemed to fall asleep.

"How do you even get tired at this time? It's only about eight." he growled. Then again, it was _sort_ of late, so he could see her being rather tired. Plus it _had_ been a rather long day. Riff Raff patted the woman on the head, and decided to let her sleep. "Good night, Ansalong," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

XXX

"Well… Macy's dead, then. So… who else might know where Farley is?" asked Nation. She seemed to be talking to herself more than anyone. Cosmo, however, nodded as he walked back into the living room with three mugs of coffee.

"I'm not sure…" Cosmo replied. He walked over to Janet – who had not gotten up since she had arrived an hour and a half ago – and handed her a mug. Janet nodded in thanks. He then walked over to Nation, sat down beside her on the couch, and handed her the other. Sonny growled.

"So, what, I don't get any?" he snapped.

Janet grinned and shook her head. "Sorry, you're a bit too young," She could not help but laugh. She absolutely loved having so much control over the boy… it was probably her favorite reason for being a mother.

Sonny put his hands on his hips, then grabbed the mug from his mother's hands and took a sip. "I've been drinking coffee since before I even _met_ you, Mom!" he grinned and handed the cup back to Janet.

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Look, I thought we were supposed to be talking about Farley," he said, almost snapping. He had never had a very large amount of patience, so it was no surprise that having to watch the two argue was too much randomness for him.

Janet gave her son a rather angry glance before turning to Cosmo and Nation, nodding. "Well… what about Neely?" she suggested. "I mean, no one seems to know what happened to her, so… what if she is with Farley?"

Sonny, Nation, and Cosmo all exchanged glances, before shrugging in unison. Nation spoke first. "Okay, then. Do you have any way of finding her?"

Sonny stood up. "Well, there's always the internet!" he exclaimed. He had noticed that the McKinleys owned a computer the moment he walked into their living room, for they had it on the coffee table in front of the chairs Sonny and Janet were sitting on. He walked over to it, picked it up, and turned it on without asking.

After a moment of silence, Sonny turned to Janet. "Hey, what's Neely's last name?"

Janet opened her mouth to speak, but then shrugged and turned to Cosmo. "Um… what w_as_ Neely's last name?" she asked. Cosmo thought for a moment, but after a minutet turned to his sister and gave her the same look Janet had given him.

"Pritt," replied Nation, rolling her dark green eyes. "Neely Pritt,"

Sonny smiled. "Great," he said as he typed. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Sonny grinned. "I got it! I know where she is!" He read whatever the screen wrote, then raised an eyebrow with surprise. "Um… this is kinda weird…"

Nation and Janet exchanged glances. "What's weird?" asked Cosmo.

Sonny reread the page a few more times. "Well, I don't know if I have the right Neely or not, because this page says that she owns five houses, all over the world. There's one near Denton, one in Australia, one in Japan, one in Alaska, and one right near here! We might've even walked past it when we were looking for you guys!"

Nation and Janet both looked rather skeptical, but Cosmo nodded. "Well of course," he shrugged. "If Neely _is_ with Farley, he would want multiple hideouts." Janet gave him a look that obvious questioned the use of the word "hideout", so Cosmo decided to explain. "I have a feeling it's not legal to brainwash people against their will… plus he's probably rather ashamed that his plan failed so much. So it's no wonder that he's trying to stay away from the public."

Janet, Sonny, and Nation all nodded, finally understanding.

_A/N Worst. Ending. Ever. Seriously._

_Okay, sorry, but… I had no clue how to end this chapter! But yeah, there ya go! I worked pretty darn hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it! And I thought the whole bit with Ansalong and Riff was pretty cute… but I think she was just trying to make fun of him more than anything XD And… well… if you've been paying attention, this story is in a TOTAL TIME WARP! No joke! I mean, I seriously have no clue how long Ansalong and Riff Raff have been on that airplane… and how long everything's been going on. I've sort of given up. I hope the story is still readable ;)_


	13. Patience!

**A/N My favorite chapter so far LOL**

"Ansalong, wake up!" snapped Riff Raff as he pushed on his companion. Yawning, the woman opened her lime-green eyes. She then yawned, sat up, and looked around. "We've arrived," Riff explained. Ansalong nodded.

"Great," she sighed as she stretched. She then unfastened her seatbelt and stood up. Riff Raff rubbed his arm where Ansalong had been using it as a pillow… it had gone rather numb. Rolling his eyes, he stood up next to her. The woman then began to walk off of the plane. Riff followed her. After about ten minutes, the two were out of the plane. They walked over to a bench near the entrance of the airport. He took out a cell phone and turned to Ansalong.

"Well, after what has felt like a never-ending trip, we're _finally_ here." he sighed as he dialed Janet's phone number. Ansalong giggled, then fell silent so she could hear the conversation. He put the phone on speaker for her.

"Hello?" asked Janet with a yawn. Her voice sounded very tired. Riff Raff did not blame her – it was now around ten PM.

"We're here," Riff Raff stated, "And we could use directions." Ansalong nodded, even though she knew that Janet could not see her through the phone. Janet yawned again.

"Okay, okay. Here, let me go ask Nation."

XXX

Riff Raff held the directions to the McKinley's house in his hand. He had written it on a piece of toilet paper Ansalong had gotten out of the bathroom, so it was rather hard to read… especially at night. This made the forty-minute walk take even longer. However, just as the two were approaching a road that was very close to their destination, Ansalong stopped walking and her eyes went rather strange. This time Riff Raff was almost certain he knew exactly what to do.

"In my opinion – and hopefully yours, too – what Farley Flavors has done to the television industry is the most amazing thing _ever_!" Ansalong grinned. Her voice was way too bubbly, and very loud… especially for the middle of the night.

"Shush!" Riff Raff told the woman as gently as he could. He patted her on the head, hoping that this counted as being "patient". "Ansalong, you have got to stop this, you'll wake people up, we'll get in trouble." he told her. Ansalong twitched in a strange way, but – instead of talking again, like he had expected – she was completely silent. Riff Raff continued speaking. "Please, Ansalong, just snap out of it… for me…"

Ansalong blinked, and her eyes returned to normal. Her smile immediately faded, and she started crying ever-so-softly. She gave Riff Raff a tight hug, and seemed as if she did not want to let go for a long time. "Thanks, Riff…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Riff Raff did not blush often, but he did at this moment. Gasping, the alien considered pushing her away. It was just too…awkward. It would have been awkward no matter what, but the fact that it was this earthling that he hardly even knew giving him a hug like this… well… it was a bit strange. He did not even _like_ earthlings that much!

XXX

The pair finally made it to the house, and Ansalong tiredly knocked on the door. After about a moment of waiting, and hearing someone scream, "Nation! Get the door!", a woman finally answered them. She was just a bit younger than Riff Raff, had very curly red hair, and pretty dark-green eyes that reminded him of Magenta. She stared at the two for a moment, then smiled and gave Ansalong a hug.

"Nation, it's so great to see you!" exclaimed Ansalong happily, walking inside even though the woman had not yet given them permission.

Nation and Riff Raff followed the woman inside. Nation nodded. "Yes… I was worried that we would not see each other again. Especially after everything went wrong at Dentonvale." The woman sighed and looked at the ground rather sadly. Ansalong nodded and sat down in the living room, just like Janet and Sonny had when they first arrived.

Janet and Sonny were still awake, but barely. They were sitting on the couch in front of Ansalong. Riff Raff and Nation walked over. Nation sat down next to Janet, and Riff Raff sat down in the chair next to Ansalong. "Where's Cosmo?" asked Ansalong.

As if answering her question, Cosmo suddenly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He eyed the new guests for a moment, before smiling and nodding in greeting. Riff Raff stared at the man with an eyebrow raised. He was almost the exact same age he was, bald, and had icy-blue eyes, just like he did.

"Um… hello…" Riff Raff greeted the man. Cosmo walked over to him and the two very awkwardly shook hands. "My name is… um…"

"This is Riff Raff!" Ansalong interrupted excitedly. She then pointed at Cosmo and turned to Riff. "And this is Cosmo. He's Nation's brother."

"Hi," Cosmo mumbled. He then walked over and sat down beside Nation. She was trying very hard to suppress a giggle. Ansalong and Janet were too, for that matter.

"Hey… who's this?" asked Ansalong suddenly, pointing at Sonny. Riff's eyes widened – he had not told Ansalong about Janet's son yet!

"My name's Sonny. I'm Janet's son," He smiled. "She's my mother." he was actually quoting his own mother when he spoke, and this made Janet smile. Ansalong gasped and nodded. "So… you're both brainwashed?" asked Sonny with a yawn, completely changing the subject. Janet seemed to be worried about Sonny not getting enough sleep, for she patted him on the head in a caring manner. Nation and Ansalong exchanged glances, then turned back to Sonny and nodded. The king thought for a moment. "Well, I already know a lot about what happened with Ansalong… but what about you, Nation?"

Nation sighed and looked at the ground. Cosmo hugged her in a comforting manner, and she began her story. "I don't remember it well, but I think Farley was calling all of us into his office every night. He would then lock all of the doors, and brainwash us… but I don't remember how."

"When did he start?" asked Ansalong. "I don't remember… I was too brainwashed at the time…"

Nation thought for a moment, trying hard to remember. It was obvious she had the same problem that Ansalong had. "Right when DTV started going badly, I think. When people started to come to their senses about things and were quitting and stopped watching." She turned to Janet. "They all followed in your footsteps." Janet sighed, looking like she had done something terrible. Sonny put his hand on his mother's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Nation continued, "Anyway, he would brainwash us pretty much every night… then somehow Cosmo found out."

"I was growing suspicious of why Farley wanted to see all of the women every night, and Nation had started acting rather strange, so I followed her one night. I watched him brainwash all of the girls into believing that DTV was going perfectly, and that Faith Factor was a huge success." Cosmo shook his head in disgust. "I knew that I had to get Nation out of there, so I took her to Italy. Against her will, at the time. She was too brainwashed to see what was best for her." He sighed.

Ansalong bit her lip. Nation started speaking again. "And I'm still not completely cured. Two or three times a day I get all weird like I'm still brainwashed… and I guess you do too, huh?"

Ansalong nodded. "Yeah… and having no one around to help me had been terrible. Meeting Riff Raff here has been one of the best things that's ever happened to me." She smiled and turned to her alien friend. She gazed at him lovingly.

Riff Raff looked at the ground, blushing furiously but trying not to show it. Sonny, however, could tell that Riff was embarrassed. He smiled. However, the king suddenly became serious. "Listen, we should get some sleep… we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What? What are we doing?" asked Riff Raff.

"We're going to Neely's house here. She has houses all over the place, but the closest one is only about ten minutes away." Janet explained. Riff was still confused, but Janet did not go into any more details. Instead, she turned to Cosmo. He sighed and turned mainly to Ansalong.

"We only have one guest room… with one bed… and it's small. It barely fits just me and Nation, so… maybe Sonny and Janet will use that, while you and Riff Raff sleep out here. Sounds good?" He did not wait for a reply, for immediately he told the others that he and Nation were off to bed, the two were gone. Janet and Sonny soon followed, leaving Riff Raff and Ansalong alone.

"You can sleep on the couch, if you want. I'll take the floor." Even as Riff said it, he felt like an idiot. Why was he giving up the couch? Why in the world had he suddenly decided to be polite?

Ansalong smiled. "Thanks," she said as she walked over to the couch and lay down. Riff sighed – he would be sleeping on the floor _again_.

_A/N Ah! FLUFF! Nooooooooooo! D:_

_LOL, JK… but seriously, there was a whole lot of fluffy stuff going on in this chapter… because I was spontaneously in a good mood. :) I really love the idea of Riff and Ansalong as a "couple" (sort of)… but what would the shipping name be?_

_Riffsalong?_

_Ansaraff?_

_LOL!_

_Anywho, I honestly really like this chapter. I also like when Riff and Cosmo meet… but it was also kinda hard, seeing as they look almost exactly the same. XD And yeah… why do I love making Riff Raff sleep on the ground? =P (don't worry, Riff, I do it because I love you!)_


	14. Neely Pritt

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! :D AND we now have over 20,000 words! :O Is that good or bad? lol**

"Hey, Mom, wake up!" called Sonny as he shook his mother rather roughly. Janet slowly opened her sapphire eyes and found herself staring up at the king of Transylvania. She grinned when she realized that he had woken up at least an hour ago, for he had just done up his makeup (presumably with Nation's). Janet yawned and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"About eight… we let you sleep in." Sonny rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Janet rubbed her eyes tiredly and followed. When the two walked out into the living room, everyone was already up, accept for Ansalong, who was passed out on the couch.

"Good morning, Janet," Cosmo greeted the woman. Janet nodded and sat down in one of the chairs across from the couch. Riff Raff, who had been sitting in the chair beside her, stood up and walked away. Janet rolled her eyes and growled angrily. Sonny tried not to grin.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" asked Janet, a small amount of anger still in her voice.

"Well, first we're waking Ansalong up," replied Riff Raff as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the sleeping woman. "Then we're getting in the McKinley's car and driving over to Neely's house." Janet nodded.

Riff Raff then turned to Ansalong and shook her rather violently. It only took about two seconds for her to open her bright green eyes and sit up. She yawned. "Morning, all!" she exclaimed sleepily. Riff rolled his eyes. "So… what's up?"

"Go eat breakfast," Nation told Janet and Ansalong. "We already ate." The two exchanged glances and nodded.

XXX

"They're coming! They're coming!" sobbed Neely as she clutched the phone shakily in her hands. "I- I was watching the m- monitor and… and th- they plan on coming o- over! W- w- what do I do?" She was shaking like crazy.

"Calm down, Neely!" snapped the man from the other end of the phone. "Do you remember what we discussed earlier?"

Neely shook her head. "I… I think so… maybe…"

The man sighed and was obviously rather irritated. "When Janet and the others arrive, make sure to get them down in the dungeon. Then I'll talk to Ansalong alone… I have a feeling she'll be pretty easy to persuade… especially after she knows about her lover's little secret." The man laughed evilly. Neely sniffed, trying to stop herself from crying.

"O- okay… I guess…"

XXX

When the group arrived at the house, Janet immediately gasped and exchanged glances with Sonny. "We- we came here! We even talked to her! She was the one who told us where to find you guys!" Nation and Cosmo exchanged rather worried glances.

"She knows where we live?" exclaimed Nation, shaking softly. Cosmo, who was driving, turned to give her a comforting glance. She forced a smile.

Cosmo parked the car, and everyone got out. Janet and Sonny walked up to the house and very cautiously knocked on the door. When it started to creak open, Nation bit her lip, and Ansalong grabbed Riff Raff's hand worriedly. The door opened all the way to reveal the same woman that Janet had spoken to earlier.

"Hello… I… I believe we've… met… before…" The woman was speaking very slowly and was shivering in a rather strange manner. Sonny was reminded of how Macy had been acting when he had met her.

"Hi, are you Neely Pritt?" asked Janet, looking around nervously.

"Oh! Um… y- yes, I am…" the woman replied. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm Janet Weiss, this is my son Sonny Furter! And, well, you know these three: it's Nation and Cosmo McKinley, and Nell Ansalong!" she grinned. Neely froze with what looked like fear.

"Oh, yes, we've met before… once or twice…" she grinned awkwardly.

"Can we come in?" asked Sonny. Neely shrugged, continuing to shiver, and welcomed the group inside. Ansalong still refused to let go of Riff Raff's hand, much to his dismay. The group looked around and gasped – the whole place was filled with high-tech security items, such as cameras and expensive computers. However, they were all turned off.

"Um… welcome to my house!" She turned to the McKinleys. "Er… hey Nation! Cosmo! It's been awhile, eh?" She chuckled. The siblings exchanged glances and walked over to Janet, ignoring the woman.

"Hey… er… can I get you all some coffee? Or tea, maybe?" asked Neely. Before anyone could reply, the woman had left. She closed the door behind her, leaving the six people (and aliens!) alone.

"We should get outta here…" whimpered Ansalong. "I don't like this place at all…" With these words, the woman turned to walk out of the house. She grabbed the handle of the door and gasped. "We- we're locked in! The door won't open!" She began shaking with fear.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow and ran over, trying to open the door as well. He gasped and turned to the group. "She's right. We're stuck here!" The whole group exchanged glances of terror. At this moment, Neely walked in, forcing a smile.

"I have coffee!" she exclaimed in a fake sing-song tone. She then handed all of them a mug.

"Care to explain why we can't get out?" asked Sonny. He took a sip of his coffee, even though he knew it might be dangerous. Neely chuckled.

"Oh, that's just a defense mechanism this house has… in case I ever have robbers or something… you know, so they don't escape with whatever they've tried to steal… I'll go turn it off in a moment, I'd hate for you to feel awkward here." She chuckled again. "Go on and drink the coffee, it won't kill you!" She smiled and took a sip of coffee herself.

The others exchanged glances, shrugged, and drank the coffee Neely had handed to them… nothing seemed wrong. However, Sonny suddenly feel to the ground, unconscious.

"Sonny!" exclaimed Janet worriedly, running over to him. She knelt down. "Sonny? Sonny, wake up!"

"He's not going to wake up for awhile." snapped Neely, her eyes narrowing. Everyone looked up at her with surprise. She crossed her arms. Ansalong opened her mouth to say something, when she fell to the ground just as Sonny had. Riff Raff's eyes widened and bent down, looking at her worriedly. He then turned to Neely.

"What did you do to-"

The alien never got to finish his question, for he fell over as well. It only took about five more seconds for the entire group to fall unconscious. Neely grinned and pulled out a phone. She quickly dialed a number and spoke into it.

"I've got them!"

_A/N I worked so hard on this chapter, finished it two days ago, then got way too lazy to actually write an author's note (which I feel a chapter is not complete without!). I think this actually came out pretty well… but I wish I could have been more descriptive at some points. I'm just too lazy. XD I hope this was fun to read anyway!_

_I've been sort of mad at my computer lately, because it's going super slowly… so it's hard to update my story. D: I'm trying, though! ;)_

_And I got the idea to make them all go unconscious using coffee from reading a My Little Pony fan fiction called "Cupcakes", where one of the ponies drugs another with a cupcake. =P So I can't take credit for that idea. XP_

_And thank you everyone for all the nice reviews! It makes me so happy to see people enjoy my story! (I'd make a heart, but this website doesn't allow the "less-than" symbol… lol)_


	15. Truth

**A/N Next chapter should be up by tomorrow, BTW... and just for the record, Riffsalong may be my new favorite ship XP**

Sonny woke up with a terrible headache. Rubbing his head, the king sat up and looked around. His eyes widened in shock when he realized where he was – he, along with the rest of the group, were in a huge prison cell. He had no clue where he was, or how he had gotten here. The last thing he could remember was passing out at Neely Pritt's house.

"Sonny?" asked a voice softly. Sonny looked over and saw Janet, who was very weakly raising her head. She yawned. "What happened?" Sonny shrugged.

"We were drugged," snapped Cosmo. The two turned around and saw the man. He looked just as weak as they did. "I bet you anything Farley Flavor's had something to do with this." He then turned around and saw Nation, who was still asleep. He very gently shook her, and she opened her eyes sleepily and sat up.

"Hate him," she muttered softly. "Farley deserves to die." Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Where's Ansalong?"

Sonny, Janet, Nation, and Cosmo all turned around and saw Riff Raff. He looked weak as well, but there was a level of urgency in his voice. The four exchanged glances and all shrugged in unison. Riff Raff looked genuinely concerned. Sonny could not help but smile, even though they were all in a pretty bad situation.

"Ansalong's not here!" exclaimed Riff. He was very surprised at the fact that he was actually worried about her – why did she even matter to him?

XXX

Ansalong awoke slowly. She opened her bright green eyes, but all that she saw was blackness. She blinked a few more times, and everything became a bit clearer, but still impossible to make out. Blinking again, she was finally able to see the room a bit better. She was tied to a wooden chair by a rather strong rope. The walls of the room she was in were completely metal, and the only other thing in the room besides herself was a much larger, comfier chair with its back turned to her. The only light source was a very dim lamp in the corner of the room.

"Where am I?" Ansalong asked. She gasped when she realized that no sound came from her lips. "What's going on?" she tried to ask, tears forming in her eyes. Again, there was absolutely no sound.

"Don't try to talk," snapped a man's voice very coolly.

Ansalong nodded. She had already realized it was no good trying to talk, for she was unable to speak at the moment. She had no clue how or why, though. Instead, she focused on trying to break free of the ropes that kept her in place.

"Don't try to get out, either." the man's voice snapped again. Ansalong swallowed worriedly. Who was this man? His voice was rather familiar…

The chair spun around agonizingly slowly, and Ansalong gasped. It was Farley Flavors. He was unmistakable – she had recognized him immediately. Accept… he looked a bit different. It was his eyes. Although not exact, they looked a bit like Ansalong's did when she acted crazy. This made her even more nervous.

"You trust him, don't you?" asked Farley, a very eerie grin appearing on his face. Ansalong raised an eyebrow. "You love him." The woman had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Riff Raff…"

Ansalong blushed and shook her head. "No, no, no… you're wrong. I don't love him. He's my friend. I don't love him." She did not even care if she could not speak, she was trying anyway.

"What did I say about not trying to speak?" Farley snapped. Ansalong lowered her head. He then began speaking in a calm, rather gentle manner that made the woman even more scared than before. "Don't try to deny it. You love him… but you don't think you should tell him… because you're different. Because of what _I_ did to you. You think that if you say you love him, he'll leave you… _Just. Like. Ricky_…"

Tears filled Ansalong's eyes. She shook her head desperately. The man grinned even wider.

"Well what if I told you that Riff Raff's hiding something from you? That he knows something about someone you love very much." Ansalong looked confused once more. "What if he knew something about… Columbia?" Ansalong's eyes went wide.

"What?" she mouthed.

Farley stood up and walked over to Ansalong. He walked so close to her that that she could feel his breath. She tried to turn away, but the ropes made her incapable of doing so. He spoke very softly. "He killed her. He shot her with a lazar. No mercy. No love. He just did it because she got in the way. He's a murderer."

Ansalong shook her head, unable to fathom the idea. "No. He wouldn't. He would never." she tried to yell. Tears were running down her face, and Farley could not help but chuckle softly.

"Don't believe me? Ask him!" With these words, Farley untied Ansalong. Suddenly, the ground beneath them disappeared and they fell. It was not as long a fall as she had expected. However, when she hit the ground she did cry out in pain. She smiled when she realized her voice was back.

Looking around, she realized she was in what looked like a prison chamber. Farley was standing beside her. In a cell in front of her stood Sonny, Janet, Cosmo, Nation, and Riff Raff. Riff smiled in relief when he saw her. "Ansalong, you're okay! What did he do to you?"

"Farley Flavors!" exclaimed Janet, her hand over her mouth.

Farley turned to Janet. "Shut up!" he snapped. He then turned back to Ansalong. "Okay, ask Riff Raff you're question…" he told her with a sinister smile. The woman turned to Riff Raff, tears still in her eyes.

"Did… did you kill… Columbia…?" she asked softly. She silently prayed that his answer would be no.

Riff Raff eyes widened. She had found out. She knew. Farley had told her. He looked her in the eyes, then turned away. "I didn't mean to. She… she screamed and surprised me. I couldn't save her in time. It was an accident."

Ansalong froze. "You… you… you…" she could not finish her sentence. Reality was crumbling, melting, disappearing. Farley grinned.

"What did I tell you?" asked Farley, patting her on the head. Ansalong still did not move. However, her eyes suddenly went rather strange (much like they had back on the airplane, and at her house, and every other time she had gone crazy), and she just seconds later she began twitching. Everything she thought she knew was gone. Everything she _loved_ was gone. She walked so close to the cell that the tip of her nose touched the bars.

"Why?" Ansalong spoke softly. Tears streamed down her eyes, and she continued twitching. She suddenly turned back to Farley.

"Come with me, Ansalong." Farley told her, his voice very gentle. Ansalong swallowed and nodded. He then began to walk away, and Ansalong followed, jerking in a strange manner as she walked. As she followed the man away, she began mumbling things that made absolutely no sense to anyone but herself. All sanity had left her.

_A/N I finally mentioned Ricky! But… this chapter depressed me… I'll try to write another, much happier chapter soon, I promise! ;) And BTW, I have absolutely no idea how Ansalong wasn't able to talk in that one room… it just fit... =P (I AM NOT A SCIENTIST!)_

_So… even though I now feel super depressed and sad… hope you liked it!_

_And BTW, this is NOT the end of Riffsalong... or Ansalong's sanity!_

_And I just noticed that I have no disclaimer! D: PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, RICHARD O'BRIEN! EVERYTHING belongs to him! I own nothing! ;)_


	16. Trapped

**Sorry for minor delay... I was at a friend's house, then I went to see Harry Potter 7 (it was TOTALLY AWESOME) Anyway, here you go! :D**

Riff Raff just stood there, frozen. Numb. Empty. Why did he even feel this way? It was not his fault that Columbia had died. Ansalong was just too weak admit it, right? She was just too weak. It had been at least half an hour since everything had occurred and he still had not looked away from the spot Ansalong had been standing.

"Riff Raff? Are you okay?" asked Janet. She put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort the alien. She knew how terrible he must have been feeling.

Riff Raff turned to the woman. Janet looked into his eyes. They were much darker than usual. They looked like they had faded from their usual bright blue to a dark, shadowy grey. He just stared at her for a long time, before turning back and looking out of the cell again. Janet sighed and walked back to Sonny, who was looking at the ground sadly.

"I just wanted to visit you. I didn't want this kind of thing to happen. It was just supposed to be a mother-son visit… not this…" Sonny mumbled, refusing to look up at his mother. Janet sighed.

"I know," she whispered. She hugged her son. "Things aren't going well right now. But they will. I promise you, they will."

"But what if they don't?" asked Sonny softly. He tried desperately to choke back tears. _The king of Transylvania does NOT cry!_ Sonny thought. Janet hugged him tighter. She did not know what to say.

"Nation, snap out of it!" Cosmo spoke softly, disrupting the silence. The group turned and saw Cosmo comforting his sister, who seemed to be going rather crazy again. She was muttering things about Faith Factory and Dentonvale. A few moments later, though, and after a few more gentle words, the woman was completely sane again. Watching this made Riff Raff feel even worse. He remembered doing the exact same thing for Ansalong.

XXX

Neely sat in front of the monitors. The ones to the McKinley's and Ansalong's houses were both turned off, seeing as no one was there right now. The only one turned on was the one to the dungeon, where the group was kidnapped. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

"Nothing…" she murmured. "Nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing…" she continued to mutter the word to herself as she yawned.

"What's the matter, Neely?" asked Farley's cool voice as he walked in from behind. Neely spun around to face the man.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were with Ansalong!" exclaimed Neely with surprise. She rarely saw the man, and when she _did_ it usually meant he was angry. However, Farley could not help but smile. He patted her on the head in a demeaning manner.

"Ansalong is _gone_." stated Farley with absolute certainty. "I can't even have a conversation with her. All she does is mutter stuff that doesn't even make sense. I told her to go lie down for awhile… she's not going anywhere. Don't worry." He grinned. Neely looked almost even disappointed.

"She… she went crazy? So… so I'll be all alone here again?"

Farley suddenly looked very mad. "All alone? I'm here! You're not all alone!" He hugged her, and she pushed him away. She then put on a rather pouty expression.

"But I'm bored," she replied. "I don't like just sitting in this house all day watching what everyone from DTV is doing. It's boring." She turned away to stare at the screen again. Nothing had changed since last time. Farley sighed, looking at the ground. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Come on, Neely, calm down! I want you to be happy, but I also have to be careful." Farley sighed again, and Neely raised an eyebrow. Farley shook his head. "When I found that device, I knew that the Transylvanians would come after me. It was only a matter of time before they discovered I had taken it. So… I need you to keep watch on them… just until I've brainwashed them all. Then we'll be fine."

"But what about Ansalong?" asked Neely.

Farley thought for a moment. "I'm going to kill her."

"What?"

"She's not stable enough to be of any use. I'm going to kill Ansalong, and brainwash the others." Neely bit her lip. Farley smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be painless. Maybe I'll poison her. Or stab her from behind. She'd feel it, but it'd be fast. Or I could choke her… but that would take longer…" Farley walked off, muttering other ways of killing Ansalong.

XXX

"We've got to get out of here!" yelled Cosmo as he kicked the wall. He then yelped in pain and grabbed his foot – the wall was made out of very hard stone, so it would not be surprising if that really hurt. Janet rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the ground next to Sonny, and looked like she had completely given up.

"What's the point?" asked Riff Raff in an almost hollow voice. He had not stopped staring out of the cell for the past two hours now. Sonny was rather worried about him (not that he was doing anything to show it).

Janet raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'what's the point'? We're TRAPPED IN A TINY PRISON CHAMBER!" She stood up, shaking with anger. "I know you love Ansalong, but she's gone. And guess what? It's YOUR FAULT! You killed her sister!"

Riff Raff turned around. "L- love? I- I- I don't love her… she- she's my f- f- friend… th- that's it…" The alien turned back to the front of the cell. Janet and Sonny exchanged glances.

"Look, we really should get out of here. We don't know what's going to happen to us…" Nation murmured in the back of the cell. She began sobbing into her hands like she had been for the past hour or so."Wh- What if we die? Or… what if something really, really bad happens to us? Or what if… what if we're just stuck here until we die of starvation or dehydration or something? Or-"

"Shut up, Nation!" screamed Janet. Nation jumped and began sobbing into her arms again. Janet sighed. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm just so fed up being in here." Janet looked at the ground sadly. Nation sniffed a bit. Cosmo forced a smile and sat down next to his sister.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." he hugged her in a very comforting manner. Nation looked up at her brother and sniffed again.

"How do you know?" she asked, her voice very soft.

Cosmo sighed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm not sure…"

_A/N This chapter had a terrible ending… Antici…._

_So, I worked really hard on this, but I also kind of rushed it, so I hope it's okay! :) And BTW, this is sort of a spoiler, but I wanted to just clear this up: no one's gonna die ;) I hate death fics, so obviously I'm not going to write one! =P Please review! :D_

…_pation ;P_


	17. Freedom

**A/N Almost done with this fan fiction... have, like three more chapters left... kinda sad, honestly...**

"Neely, why aren't you watching the monitors?"

"The prisoners aren't going to escape any time soon." Neely snapped back as she entered Farley's room. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the woman.

"What's wrong this time, Neely?" he had just realized that she had tears in her eyes. She sniffed and looked at the ground.

"H- have you killed her yet?" she asked ever so softly. She brushed some hair out of her face. Farley sighed.

"No, not yet. I'm still not sure how to do it. But I can assure you, she _will_ be dead by the end of the day." Farley chuckled. "If she doesn't die on her own, first." Neely's eyes suddenly narrowed, and she growled, stomping her foot.

"I'm bored and fed up!" she yelled. "I've been doing everything you want for the past THIRTEEN YEARS! When we made this deal – when I promised to keep everything a secret – I thought we would become partners. But this is _NOT_ fifty-fifty! NOT EQUAL PARTNERSHIP!"

Farley took a step back in surprise. Neely had never yelled at him before. He sighed. "Okay, Neely. How about you go lie down. I'll get Ansalong. She'll watch the monitors… before I kill her, that is." Farley grinned as he spoke, then walked away.

XXX

Three more hours had passed. Riff Raff was now sitting in the same place. Janet and Sonny were now playing Rock Paper Scissors for the forty-second time in a row. Nation and Cosmo were having a very quiet conversation in the back that no one could actually hear accept for the two of them. Janet sighed.

"I win."

"No! Rock beats paper!"

"No it doesn't…"

"But… but that's what a friend from Transylvania told me…"

"Well he lied."

"Whatever."

"Shut up!" snapped Cosmo. Janet sighed again. Nation began sobbing into her arms. This made Cosmo turn back around and hug her.

"I swear, this is the _worst_ day of my life." Sonny sighed, lying down on his stomach. He shivered, for the floor was very cold and hard. Janet patted her son on the head. Everyone was quiet for awhile. It was a very eerie silence. Nation's sobs were mixed in with the silence now and then, making everything seem worse.

"Hello, prisoners!" called a voice as Farley appeared out of the shadows. Everyone turned to face him at the front of the cell, accept for Riff Raff who just kept staring out into space. Farley was holding a very strange, feather-shaped object made out of a very strong-looking metal.

"What do you want? What is that?" asked Cosmo, standing up. He grabbed Nation's hand and pulled her up as well. Farley waved the object in the air with a grin.

"It was strange, really, the way I discovered it. I had been taking a walk outside, hoping to get my mind off of things." Farley shook his head. "DTV was going so badly. I was certain that we would disappear soon. Even Macy was telling me that she was ready to quit. Well, I found this clearing in the forest. It was rather weird to see, because there was an old fence around it that said something like 'enter at your own risk'. Well, I found this strange device." He waved the object again. "And brought it back to DTV with me. I then tested what it did on Macy. I found out that it would make the person it was used on something a lot like a mindless zombie. They would do absolutely anything I wanted."

Janet gasped. "So you brainwashed all of them with that device?"

Farley nodded. "Then I went to find out how to get more amazing things like this. Neely thought I was crazy and sarcastically told me that it was alien technology… but I thought she was on to something. So I started researching, and discovered the Rocky Horror Show. And guess what? It took place exactly where I found that device! I knew now that it was the Transylvanians who had this sort of technology. Then Neely discovered what I had been doing to the other women, and she learned that I believed in the aliens. She threatened to call the police… until we made a deal. I told her she could be my partner – with no brainwashing – if she kept everything our little secret." He grinned evilly. "And now, you are going to be my newest helpers."

"What?" asked Sonny. The whole story shocked and even scared him. Before he could say anything else, Farley pressed a button on the bottom of the device, and pointed the tip of it at the group. It turned a bright, blinding purple. For a moment – just a mere second – the group felt the effects of the machine. Every one of them felt empty, and just sort of… stopped thinking. They became hypnotized by the machine.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screamed a voice. Everyone was now completely entranced by the ray of light… accept for Riff Raff, who blinked and stood up.

"Ansalong?"

Farley turned off the ray in surprise and turned around. Behind him stood Nell Ansalong, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hands on her hips. She spoke in a tone so dangerous that it made even Sonny flinch a bit.

"How dare you? You… you monster! Why? What did any of them do? I… I never would have guessed… I mean…" her voice dropped immediately from being strong and confident to a stuttering uncertainty. She looked at Riff Raff for a moment, then turned back to Farley. He just stood there, gaping.

"H- h- How?" the man finally managed to ask.

Ansalong put her hands on her hips in an almost triumphant manner. "You told me to go watch the prisoners with the monitor."

"B- b- but you were insane…" stuttered Farley.

Ansalong nodded. "I was… until I saw Riff. I realized that he had been telling the truth. He didn't mean to kill Columbia." Riff Raff realized that she was actually talking to him more than Farley himself. The woman looked him in the eyes.

"But you… you…" Farley was at a complete loss for words. Suddenly, Ansalong did the very last thing he expected her to do. She punched him. Hard. He fell back against the wall, hitting his head, and passed out. Ansalong then walked up to the cell, took out a pair of keys that no one could begin to imagine how she had acquired, and let the group out.

"We're free!" gasped Sonny with a huge grin. He grabbed his mother and hugged her. Janet hugged him back. Nation and Cosmo hugged each other, then Nation turned and hugged Ansalong. Riff Raff did not say or do anything, but was smiling. Janet turned and saw that – for the first time since they had gotten locked up – he looked like himself again.

"Thanks Ansalong… and… I'm sorry…" Riff Raff told the woman. She smiled and nodded.

_A/N YAY! Happy stuff finally happened! ;) See? I told you no one would die! But it's not over yet… they still have to stop Farley. :D I worked super hard on this chapter, but it's a bit longer than most, so I hope you like it!_

_And yes, it was their forty-second round of Rock Paper Scissors… does anybody get the reference? XD_

_BTW, wrote this in about twenty minutes =P_


	18. A Plan

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews, everybody :)**

"We've got to get out of here!" Cosmo told the group seriously. Riff Raff nodded in agreement. Janet and Sonny exchanged glances, obviously thinking of something. However, before one of them could speak, Nation did.

"So… are there really aliens? I mean, Farley believes there are, but I don't think…"

"There are." Riff Raff interrupted. Janet gave him a "don't tell them!" sort of look, but he ignored her. He turned to Ansalong as he spoke. "There are aliens. I'm one of them, Sonny's father was one of them. And Sonny's the king of the planet. We're from a planet called Transsexual, in a galaxy called Transylvania. I should have told you earlier… but I didn't think you'd believe me." He rolled his eyes. "_Plus_ Sonny and Janet were completely against the idea of letting any earthlings know about us."

Ansalong just stared at him for a moment, at a complete loss for words, then smiled and hugged him. He froze, wanting her to let go of him. Why was she even hugging him? Had he not just told her that he had not only killed her sister, but had been lying to her since the moment they met?

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances one more time. Both were grinning. However, the moment was suddenly ruined by Cosmo.

"I don't care where you guys say you're from, all I know is that we have to leave before Farley wakes up. We also have to avoid Neely." he told the group. All of them agreed.

"Come on, I know the way out!" exclaimed Ansalong, motioning for them to follow as she ran down the hallway. The group did as they were told, and eventually made it to the front door of the building. It was still locked.

"I got it," Sonny told the group. Both he and Janet grinned as the king of Transylvania took a running jump at the door and managed to kick it down. Janet clapped. Sonny turned back around to face everyone else. "I could have done that earlier, but I was a little too panicky."

"Whatever, let's just leave!" Nation insisted. The others began to walk out the door when Sonny stopped them.

"Wait!" he cried. Everyone turned to look at him. He was still standing in the doorway. "Farley has not only broken multiple laws from Transylvania, but some here on earth too. I want to see him get what he deserves." Everyone gave him a suspicious look, but Sonny grinned. "_And_ I know how to do it."

XXX

After a moment of arguing, the group decided to go back to the dungeon. At least, half of them did. Riff Raff, Ansalong, and Sonny went to the dungeon, while Janet and Nation went to find Neely, and Cosmo stayed at the front door to prevent anyone from leaving.

"I still think this is crazy," admitted Riff Raff, turning to Sonny. "I thought this was crazy since the moment you told me to find Ansalong… after you found Macy."

"She's dead, isn't she?" asked Ansalong. She was actually smiling a bit. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah… I guess she couldn't survive whatever the brainwashing did to her." Sonny shrugged. The trip back to the dungeon seemed much slower than the trip had been to leave it, for some reason. Riff Raff sighed.

"So we literally have to act as bait for Farley?" asked Riff Raff, going over the plan inside his head again. Sonny nodded. Ansalong swallowed nervously and took a step closer to Riff. As if on cue, the three made it down to the dungeon. Farley was just now waking up. He was rubbing his head as if it hurt very badly, which it probably did.

"Hey, Farley Flavors!" called Sonny in a rather sing song voice. The man immediately turned to them. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You… you escaped!" he screamed at Sonny and Riff Raff. He then turned to Ansalong. "And you let them escape! You betrayed me! That's why I got rid of Macy. That's why I've kept Neely around. Macy was only doing everything for fame and fortune. When she found out that we were no longer famous _or_ fortunate, even the brainwashing started to act strangely… so I just let her go. I don't know what happened to her, but I'm sure she couldn't have lived long after that. But Neely… Neely's loyal. Neely will do whatever I say, no matter what." He grinned, and the small group exchanged glances. He was just in his own world now.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Sonny told the slightly crazy man. "We've got to go." He turned to walk, and motioned for the others to follow. Farley stood up.

"You're not going anywhere!" he snapped. Sonny grinned and winked at Ansalong and Riff. He then turned around to face Farley.

"Watch me," With these words, the king began running as fast as he could back to the front door. Ansalong and Riff Raff did the same. Farley, shocked by this happening so suddenly, chased after them. He was a bit slower than them, for his head still seemed to hurt a bit. They were running so fast that in no time at all the four people managed to get to the front door, where Cosmo, Janet, and Nation stood. Neely was behind them, completely tied up. She gasped silently when she saw Farley run up the stairs and into the room.

"Look," Janet said, walking over to Farley, "I don't want anybody getting hurt… quite yet. So how about this: we should all go out to dinner!" Neely thought this statement over for a moment, and cackled. Farley just gaped at the stupidity of the statement.

"D- d- dinner? You're kidding, right?" he asked. Sonny shook his head.

"No, I think that's a great idea, Mom! I even know a great little place for us all to go eat!" Nation and Cosmo exchanged glances. It was impossible to tell what they were thinking, but it was obviously very amusing. Ansalong grinned.

"let's go. I'm pretty hungry, and I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." She motioned for everyone to follow as she walked out the door. Everyone followed, and Janet kept a very close watch on Farley, who was too shocked about all of this to actually say or do anything. Cosmo, Riff Raff, and Sonny grabbed Neely and threw her in the back of the car, not bothering to untie her. After everyone was in, Cosmo got in the front seat and drove away.

Sonny grinned and spoke very softly under his breath. "Transylvania, here we come!"

_A/N Ahh! We only have one or two chapters left (depending on how much I can fit in three-to-four pages)! Anyway, this chapter seemed sort of slow to me. I hope it's okay! And there, Riffsalong is doing okay again. ;) LOL, I love them as a "couple" so much! (which is kind of funny, because I originally intended their little relationship-thing to just kind of be a joke)_

_And I wrote this chapter really fast, and really early in the morning, so I can pretty much guarantee a few big mistakes. D: Anyway, enjoy!_


	19. Twenty Bucks, Dead Bodies

**A/N I've been writing lots of short stories and oneshots lately... just little fan fictions I write in my free time. This is my main focus, at the moment ;)**

When the small car pulled up at a fancy Italian restaurant, both Sonny and Janet immediately grinned. Cosmo, Nation, Ansalong, and Riff Raff had not actually been here, but knew enough about it so that their plan would work. Cosmo got out first and walked over to the back of the car. In the trunk was Neely, who was still tied up. Her mouth was now tied too, for half way through the car ride no one could put up with her cursing and death threats any longer. Riff Raff and Ansalong then stepped out of the back of the car. They walked over to Neely, and Ansalong grinned.

Cosmo rolled his eyes and untied the woman, only to have her claw at him and give him a threatening glare. He did not untie her mouth.

"Let's go. I hear this place is super busy!" Nation suddenly exclaimed. Sonny followed her out of the car, with Farley close behind them. The king of Transylvania was keeping a very close eye on Farley, to a point that the man was starting to feel rather unsettled by it.

Janet got out of the front seat of the car. "C'mon!" she called to Riff Raff, Ansalong, and Cosmo. They nodded and helped Neely from the back of the car. She started muttering things that were completely inaudible. However, everyone could assume that what she was trying to say was very nasty. Eventually, the large group of people made it to the front of the restaurant, where a man standing there gasped and pointing accusingly at Sonny.

"You! You're the one who-" Janet covered the man's mouth. She muttered something to him, and he nodded. "Ahem, I mean: how many?"

"Er…" Nation and Ansalong exchanged glances. Ansalong then turned and counted the whole group. "Eight… I think… yeah, eight." Ansalong finally replied. The man nodded, still glaring at Sonny.

"Okay. Follow me, please." the man said, motioning for the group to follow. They did as they were told, accept for Janet. She turned to everyone, but particularly Sonny.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom… the _lady's_ restroom…" Janet announced. Farley raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He was still shocked that this had suddenly happened. Janet then walked away. The man leading them all glared at her as she did so, then turned back to Sonny. He lead the group to a large table in the back. Before he walked away, he turned to Sonny.

"I am watching you," he growled with his heavy French accent.

About three minutes later, Janet stuck her head out of the bathroom. She turned to the table that the group was sitting at. She and Sonny's eyes met, and she winked at him. She then walked over to the table with an excited look on her face. "OMG!" she exclaimed. Riff Raff rolled his eyes. Janet continued, "There is a… um… dead human body in the bathroom!"

Neely (who's mouth was still tied up) and Farley exchanged glances. Farley stood up. "What?" he asked suspiciously. Nation grinned, stood up, and then looked at the two very seriously. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go check it out!"

"Um… it's the women's bathroom," stated Farley.

Nation put her hands on her hips. "So? How often do you get to see a dead body?" she asked. Cosmo tried desperately to cover his smile, but it was just too amusing. The lie was already so terrible that it was funny, but the fact that Nation was putting so much effort into making it believable was even more hilarious to him.

Farley and Neely exchanged glances once more, and Neely shrugged. She stood up and tried to speak, but the rope around her mouth kept her from doing so. Farley sighed. "Okay, Janet, lead the way." he finally commanded. Janet nodded, then turned to Sonny. They both grinned as the woman lead the large group to the women's bathroom.

The man who worked at the restaurant suddenly ran over. He was staring straight at Sonny as he spoke. "Oh no, not this again!" he yelled. "You've already gone into the women's bathroom _once_, and I am not in the mood for throwing you out again!" Sonny sighed and walked over to the man. He pulled him a few feet away, so that no one from the group could hear or see what he was doing, and told him something. The man nodded. Sonny grinned and walked back to the group.

"What'd you do?" asked Riff.

"Gave him twenty bucks," replied Sonny with a shrug. Janet gave him a look of pure pride. However, this moment was ruined by Nation.

"So are we gonna see the dead body or not?" she snapped, particularly at Neely, who growled at her. Farley shrugged. Janet walked over to the door and pushed it open. She motioned for the group to follow, which they did. Farley and Neely still looked very suspicious.

When everybody walked in, the bathroom looked completely normal. Neely turned to Janet and raised an eyebrow. Janet smiled. "It's in… er… this stall…" she lied, pointing to a certain, very familiar part of the restroom. Everyone walked over. Nation was practically pushing Neely now, for she was now too suspicious to even move.

"You guys go first," Sonny offered. He then pushed Farley and Neely into the restroom stall and closed the door very quickly. Farley gasped.

"Let us out!" he snapped. Sonny, Cosmo, and Riff Raff all leaned against the door, keeping it from being opened from inside. They could feel the two struggling to get the door open and escape. Janet and Ansalong exchanged glances and began laughing. The three women then crawled _under_ the door and found themselves in the small space with Farley and Neely. Cosmo crawled under next, then Cosmo. Now it was only Sonny keeping the door closed.

Sonny suddenly let go of the door and, opening it, ran inside. He stood in front of the door so that no one could escape. Riff Raff suddenly took his place so that the kind could walk over to where the toilet was. He bent over and did something to it, but no one could see exactly what it was. Suddenly, a huge keyboard appeared.

"What is that?" asked Neely. Farley had just untied her mouth, so she could speak again. Sonny turned to the two people, winked, and bent over again. He typed a few things very fast and turned to Riff Raff.

"Fast?"

Riff Raff sighed. He preferred Sonny using safe teleportation, but they were in quite a rush. He nodded. "Fast."

Sonny grinned and pressed a large red button. Suddenly, everyone disappeared. A few moments later, the group reappeared in a much different area. Farley looked around. They were on a rather cold beach. It was completely dark outside, accept for the moon, and slowly people were immerging from caves, each of them bowing down to Sonny before asking him what was going on.

"Where are we?" asked Neely, looking positively terrified.

Sonny grinned and sighed, glad to finally be home. "Transsexual, Transylvania,"

_A/N They're back on Transylvania! LOL, I only have one chapter, and possibly an epilogue left! I can't believe I've finished this so quickly!_

_I'm super sorry that there was no Riffsalong in this chapter. I seriously couldn't fit it in! However, I PROMISE that they'll have a nice scene together in the next chapter… I'm writing it right now, as a matter of fact! :D_

_And face it, Farley and Neely would totally want to see a dead body… and believe that Janet was telling the truth. They're so gullible! XD_

_(I wrote this at 2 AM, so sorry for spelling mistakes and what-not)_


	20. Finally Over

**A/N Last full chapter... all that's left after this is the epilouge. Not sure if I should be happy or sad...**

Farley gasped and looked at Sonny with disbelief. "Transylvania? The planet? Where I got my brainwashing device?" The man suddenly looked very sinister. He grinned evilly and looked around. "So we're on another planet right now… and you're an alien, then?" Farley looked beyond crazy now. Even Neely had just taken a step away from him.

Sonny grinned proudly. "I'm only half alien… but I'm the king."

"K- king?" asked Farley. Sonny nodded and looked at all of his subjects, gathered around them and watching with interest.

"Yeah. You see, my dad was Prince Frank-N-Furter. Ya know, from the Rocky Horror Show." Sonny explained. "So, when he died, I became the rightful ruler. I've been the king here for about a year now… and rumor has it I'm the best king Transsexual as ever had!"

Farley just stood there, his jaw dropped. Finally, he spoke. "Frank-N-Furter is your… father…? And you're… the king…? And this is another planet…? We teleported to a- another planet?" The man was twitching now in a way that made even Sonny a bit disturbed. He suddenly began laughing. "I was right! They said I was crazy! Macy said I was crazy!" He turned to Neely threateningly. "You said I was crazy! But I was RIGHT! There are aliens, and now I'm on their planet, and nothing is going to stop me!" He began cackling again. It seemed as if he had lost all sanity.

Neely fell to her knees and began sobbing. Janet and Nation exchanged glances and bent down. Nation began rather awkwardly comforting the woman. "He's crazy. And I helped him! He's crazy!" she sobbed. Janet was surprised to realize that she actually felt bad for the woman.

Ansalong watched the scene unfold. Shaking a bit due to a mix of cold and fear, the woman walked over to Riff Raff. Leaning against him, she grabbed his hands and forced him to hug her. Riff was too distracted to say anything, but Ansalong had a feeling that he would not have stopped her even if he had been paying attention.

Sonny looked at Farley, his arms folded. "What do you mean 'nothing is going to stop you'?" he asked, his voice suddenly very cold. Farley stopped laughing and looked at Sonny, thoroughly confused.

"W- what do you m- mean?" he asked. Sonny grinned and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a regal-looking Transylvanian walked over with a silver tiara made of lightning bolts. He placed it on Sonny's head and walked away.

"Maybe ya didn't hear me right. I'm the _King. Of. Transylvania_." he stated, speaking slowly as if he thought that Farley had simply misheard him. Farley just continued to stare blankly at him. Sonny grinned even wider. "Do you know how many rules you've broken? How many laws you've chosen to ignore?"

"I- I- I-" Farley stuttered, at a complete loss for words. Neely, who was still sobbing in the sand, looked up at Farley worriedly. Ansalong snuggled closer to Riff Raff, who looked at her with surprise, but still did not say anything. He was busy wondering how Sonny was going to handle this.

Sonny turned to three Transylvanians with heavy-looking armor on. He pointed at Farley. "This man has not only stolen our technology, been responsible for an innocent woman's death, brainwashed multiple people, driven multiple people to insanity, locked up a group of innocent people and kept them in his dungeon, and secretly spied on people; but has admitted to doing all of it!" Sonny told the three Transylvanians. Everyone around the group gasped in shock. A few outbursts of "how dare he!" and "how outrageous!" could be heard.

"I- I- I-" Once again, Farley was reduced to a stuttering mess.

Sonny then looked down at Neely. "And she helped him do all of it!" Neely looked up at Sonny pleadingly.

"P- Please," she spoke softly, her voice shaking. "Be reasonable, S- S- Sonny. I did w- what I had to d- do. He would have b- b- brainwashed me if I h- h- hadn't d- decided to help h- him." She swallowed nervously and looked away. Sonny shook his head in disgust.

"You know, in some ways, you're worse than Farley. You're a follower. You were willing to let people get hurt as long as you were safe. You're a coward hiding behind a man with weapons." Sonny folded his arms. Janet stood up, trying to get as far away from Neely as possible, then looked at her son proudly.

Sonny stood up as straight as he could and, his voice very loud and official-sounding, said to the whole crowd but mainly the three armored Transylvanians, "Arrest these two! They will be thrown in our worst prison cells, where they will be left to rot. They will stay in there for eternity."

As the armored people came at the two, Neely broke down completely. "I was forced!" she screamed. "He made me do it! Brainwash! Mind control! Poison! _Something_! He's the crazy one, not me! I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" she continued screaming like this as the armored aliens grabbed the two and, tying them both up and giving them handcuffs, carried them away. Slowly, the audience left, still talking about everything they had just seen.

The group stood there, silent, for a long time. Janet was staring at Sonny, Nation was still on the ground next to where Neely had just recently been, Sonny had a triumphant look in his eyes, Cosmo was just standing a bit behind the rest of the group with a look of complete confusion on his face, and Ansalong was still in Riff Raff's arms, shivering. The only sound was the group's breathing, and the crash of the waves hitting the shore. Finally, Janet broke the silence.

"It's finally over. We did it." Sonny turned to his mother and realized how tired they both were. He smiled and walked over to Janet, hugging her. She hugged him back.

Nation stood up and walked over to Cosmo. She hugged him quickly, then turned to face the others. Cosmo spoke quietly. "This whole thing was so unbelievable… I can't believe you managed to drag us into this." Nation chuckled softly. Janet grinned.

Ansalong seemed as if she refused to leave Riff Raff's arms, much to Riff's dismay. She spoke in a very worn out, tired voice. "I'm glad this is all over. I don't know if I could handle much more of this." She shook her head. Riff Raff could not help but smile. When he spoke, he was mainly addressing her.

"Well it's finished." he stated. "We don't have to worry about Farley Flavors any longer." He patted her on the head awkwardly. Ansalong seemed rather upset by how little affection he seemed to be showing, but did not say a word.

Sonny grinned and looked at everyone for a long time. He felt so proud. He was not even sure why. It was like… like he had been a part of something great, and everything had gone perfectly. He rolled his eyes, for of course everything had _not_ gone perfectly… but it sure felt like it had.

"C'mon," Sonny began walking down the beach. He motioned for everyone to follow him. "Let's get to my palace where we can straighten out a few more things." Everyone exchanged glances, then followed. Sonny sighed in contentment as he lead the group. For the first time since he had arrived on earth so many days ago, he felt like everything was finally going to be okay.

_A/N Well, that was the last full chapter! Now all I have is an epilogue and I'll be done! Honestly, I'm kind of sad. I've been focusing so much on this, that I don't know what I'll write next… I guess I'll just have to work on "Under the Weather" and write a bunch of oneshots and what not xD_

_And there ya go, more Riffsalong! They hugged! :D There will be more in the epilogue, too. (is it wrong of me that I love saying the word "Riffsalong"? It's so fun to say! Riffsalong, Riffsalong, Riffsalong! xD)_

_I had Neely have that final break down before she was arrested because I had just watched Avatar: The Last Airbender. I watched the scene where one of the main villains, Azula, goes crazy… I was inspired xP_

_Anyway, enjoy! ;D_


	21. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**The Epilogue!  
>AN This chapter (er, epilogue) is a bit longer than most. This is mostly due to the long author's note at the end =P**

Sonny sat in front of the large fireplace, facing Janet, Riff Raff, Nation, Cosmo, and Ansalong. The five of them wore large badges, given to them by Sonny as a way of thanking them. They would be known as heroes all throughout Transylvanian history. They would become legends. Sonny smiled and turned, watching the snow fall lightly outside the window. It did not always snow, but it was possible any time of year, so Sonny was not surprised to see it.

A rather tall Transylvanian walked in. He bowed to Sonny, then said, "We sent two of our best soldiers to earth, just as you requested. They have returned with the device you wanted." Sonny grinned.

"Great! Bring it to me, okay?" he asked the Transylvanian. Cosmo and Nation exchanged glances.

"What device did you want?" asked Nation. Sonny grinned even wider.

"You'll see,"

A funny-looking man walked in with a dreadfully familiar, feather-shaped device. It was the brainwashing device… the exact one Farley had used to brainwash Nation and Ansalong. Janet gasped. "W- Why would you even want such a thing? Wouldn't it be best if you just left it on earth to rot? What good will ever come from that thing?" Sonny took the device from the man, who scurried away.

"That's exactly the point. No good will ever come from it. I'm going to destroy it." Sonny explained. Riff Raff, who knew a lot about these kind of devices, understood.

"It will reverse the effects…"

Sonny nodded and turned to Ansalong and Nation. "Once this is destroyed, the effects of the brainwashing will go away. You won't randomly act insane anymore, you won't start talking about DTV and be unable to stop… you'll be cured. You'll be able to live a normal life again." Ansalong swallowed and moved a little closer to Riff Raff. Janet watched curiously.

"Oh, yeah… a normal life…" muttered Ansalong, forcing a smile. Nation, however, had a true look of relief on her face.

"Destroy that thing as fast as possible!" she encouraged. Sonny nodded.

"With pleasure," he replied. With these words, he tossed the device into the fireplace in front of him. A loud cracking sound was heard, then the object melted and disappeared, gone forever. Nation and Ansalong exchanged glances again. Neither one of them felt different, but at the same time they had a strange feeling that something very good had just happened.

Sonny stared at the flames, a triumphant look on his face. He would never have to worry about any of this ever again.

XXX

After dinner, Nation announced that, although Transylvania was a very _interesting_ place, she wanted to go home. Cosmo agreed with this statement. So, rolling his eyes, the kind lead the siblings to a very large, high-tech room. He told them to stand in the middle of the room. They did as he said, then he walked over to a large green switch. Pulling it, the two people immediately disappeared. Sonny smiled.

"Thanks," he said softly. He knew no one had heard him, and yet he still felt like saying it.

XXX

Ansalong was a much different story. She had been completely quiet all through dinner, and had not even said goodbye to the McKinleys. Everyone knew something was wrong, but they did not find out what it was until that night, right before Sonny was going to bed.

"I miss home," Ansalong finally stated as the four people sat in the large living room of the palace. Janet raised an eyebrow.

"Well you can go home whenever you want. I mean, the McKinleys left awhile ago. You could have gone with them." Janet told the woman. Ansalong shook her head and walked over to where Riff Raff was sitting on the couch. She sat beside him.

"But I don't want to leave all of this, either. I… I love…" She paused and looked at Riff Raff for a moment. Sonny bit his lip, hoping she would say what he knew she wanted to say. She finished her sentence quietly, blushing. "I love… this planet." Sonny sighed. Janet, however, was smiling. She stood up and began walking towards the hallway.

"Sonny, could you come with me, please?" she asked. Sonny shrugged and stood up, following her. She lead him to another room, where she spoke in a soft whisper. "Do you think we should give her that… _thing_ you've been working on?" Sonny immediately grinned, but then looked suspicious.

"I don't know… it's still a work in progress…"

"C'mon. The only thing keeping Ansalong from leaving is that she loves Riff. If we give her the opportunity to come here whenever she wants, everything would go perfectly." Janet tried to persuade her son. Sonny nodded, knowing that she had a point. Finally, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll go get it. You go back and tell Ansalong."

Janet nodded and left the room. She walked back to the large living room. Ansalong was looking at her rather anxiously. This made Janet smile. "Sonny and Riff Raff have been developing a special type of teleportation. It's a small device that allows you to travel from earth to Transylvania whenever you want, wherever you want. They just finished designing it about a month ago. It's not perfect, but it's safe, and works pretty well…"

Ansalong and Riff Raff exchanged glances. Ansalong then turned back to Janet, grinning. "Really?" she asked. "You mean, I can come back here whenever I want?" Janet nodded. At that moment, Sonny walked in with a small square device. He handed it to Ansalong.

"See, that button takes you to earth. I adjusted it so it'll go straight to your house. You can adjust the settings to anywhere on the planet, though. And this switch takes you straight to my palace here on Transylvania." He explained. Ansalong nodded and stood up. Riff Raff stood up as well.

"I should probably get going, then." she stated, still examining the device. She turned to Janet and Sonny. "And I can come here whenever I want?"

Sonny grinned. "Are you kidding? You're a hero! Of course you can come whenever you want. The palace will _always_ welcome you." he assured the woman. She smiled, then turned to Riff Raff, a look of uncertainty once again in her eyes. She looked at him for a long time, and he just stared back at her. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Ansalong, I-"

Riff Raff never got to finish what he was going to say. For at that moment, Ansalong had grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Riff gasped and obviously wanted to pull away, but found himself unable to do so. Ansalong, on the other hand, had no intentions of letting go of him for a _very_ long time. Janet and Sonny exchanged glances, grinning. Both had known the second they had seen the two together that Ansalong had liked him. They had been waiting for this moment to finally come.

Ansalong wrapped her arms around Riff, pulling him closer. Riff Raff still was not sure what to do. He had not even kissed anyone in years, and this was so… sudden. As they kissed, Ansalong pressed a button on the device in her hands. She slowly began to literally dissolve, but never pulled away. It was not until she had completely disappeared that they stopped. Now, the only people in the room was Sonny, Janet, and Riff Raff.

Riff turned to Janet, smiling. "Thanks," he told her. Janet raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" she asked.

"For sending _me_ to go find Ansalong." he replied. He then began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go back to my house now. G'night." With these words, the alien was gone, leaving Sonny and Janet completely alone.

Sonny turned to his mother. He was the kind when he was in front of anyone in Transylvania, but when he was with Janet, he was nothing but her son. He grinned. "You know how I said I was upset because we wouldn't have any time to spend together?" Janet nodded. Sonny walked over to his mother. "I was wrong. This was, like, the most fun I've ever had." He hugged her, and she hugged him back. "I love you, Mom,"

Janet, who had never really heard her son say something like that before, could not help but smile. "I love you too, Sonny." She then looked at the time on the clock, and gasped, letting go of him. "It is _waaaay_ too late for you to be awake! Go lie down right now!" she told him in a very motherly voice.

Sonny grinned as he walked away. "Yes, Mom." He sighed as he walked down the halls to his bedroom. Finally, _FINALLY_, everything was perfect.

-End

_A/N (kinda long, lol) IT'S DONE! I can't believe it, honestly. I just finished writing a story that I've been working on for about two months… now what do I do? Hmm… well PLEASE tell me what you think! Leave a review! And, if it's not too much to ask, could you kind of leave a review of the story in general, and not just the epilogue? I'd love to see what you thought of the WHOLE thing!_

_Riff Raff and Ansalong kissed! Accept… I can't write kissing scenes and what-not very well, so I'm sure how well that turned out. All I know is that I had the idea to write it that way, and I did. :)_

_Will I write a sequel? Probably not. I really like this story and plot. I'd hate to ruin it with a sequel… plus I'm not even sure I could come up with another decent plot =P_

_Will I write more Riffsalong? I'd love to! It depends on if I have the time, and if I can come up with a story that make this super rare/strange ship believable! XD_

_Oh, and if you want to write about this story, or Riffsalong, go right ahead! But if you write about THIS fic, PLEASE give me credit (actually, I'd prefer if you ask me), but I'll always allow you to. Richard O'Brien owns the characters, not me! And you can write about Riffsalong even if you don't ask me, because I don't think I _own_ a ship. =P_

_Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed: __**Opheliafrump, Anne Oying, MagentaLover, FrankieFan82, TRIXIErhpslips (and anyone I might have forgotten), **__and everyone else who read my story! It means so much to me, and I probably would never have been able to finish this without you! :)_

_So I had Nation and Cosmo leave a bit earlier than the others, because they never really were main characters in the first place. IMO, the main characters of this story are Sonny, Janet, Riff Raff, and Ansalong (in that order, too). So… I just kind of let them leave xP_

_I'm not sure I have anything else to say. Um… if you read my story, please leave I review! I'd love to hear what you have to say! (but please don't flame. Seriously, I've worked hard on this, and flaming is just… unwanted)_

_So thanks for everything, and I hoped you enjoyed __**Insanity for Today**__!_

_-QueenCynder_

_(pretty much everyone in this entire fan fiction is [c] Richard O'Brien. I only own the story)_


End file.
